Wasteland with a Courier and Teenagers
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Team RWBY, JNPR, and CV was transported into the Mojave Wasteland, They then meet a Courier who is looking for revenge against someone who shot him twice in the head, Joined the Groups into the Mojave Wasteland and sees what's going to happened next. OP Courier 6 (Male) Will change the Rated to M soon (I just change the Name)
1. Traveling with the Courier

_**If you all must know I am again starting another story, It's Fallout New Vegas and RWBY, I already seen other writers did their own version on what's going on so I'm doing all of this in the beginning of New Vegas and I hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**A/N, I'm still doing Universe of Jaune Arc and Becoming the Strongest Huntsmen just thinking something new for the chapter**_

_**Also the characters in the story is**_

_**Ruby Rose**_

_**Weiss Schnee**_

_**Blake Belladonna**_

_**Yang Xiao-Long**_

_**Jaune Arc**_

_**Nora Valkyrie**_

_**Pyrrha Nikos**_

_**Lie Ren**_

_**Coco Adel**_

_**Velvet Scarlatina**_

_**That is everyone that I put in the story, Maybe later I will add more characters but for now these 10 characters is in Fallout New Vegas, As for why Coco and Velvet is in the story and not the whole team It's because I don't like the other two members of CFVY, Anyway Let's do this.**_

* * *

_***Goodsprings***_

After Courier 6 got shot in the head he's been looking for revenge and take back the platinum chip from his attackers, He's was about to leave Goodsprings but was stop when he notice something in the road where he and the townsfolk took out the Powder Gangers, He then gear up and started to head over what's going on

When he got there, 10 people was standing in the road in confusion and was talking to each other

"Where on Oum name are we?!" The White hair girl said, She looks like belongs from another time with the clothes that perfect

"I don't know Weiss, We were just about to get breakfast then a strange white light appears and took us here in the desert" The little girl said, The clothes she wore was Black and Red good color Six thought

"That happen to you guys too? My team and I saw the light and somehow were here to?" The Blond guy said, He looks kinda weak but with more training...

"Me and Vel was about to go shopping until we saw the light, Strange things does happen huh?" The other girl who was also dress like a rich noble from another time said and behind her was a girl with bunny ears? Was she in cosplay?

Then Six decided to help them out, So he just step out from his hiding place and walk over to the group

"Hey there's someone coming?" The Black hair girl said, Dress in Black and White also a good color Six Thought

"Need help you guys?" Six said to them

The group just look at each other, Then the little one spoke

"Yeah, We are looking a way back to Beacon Academy so where is the nearest dock from here in Vacuo?" The Little one said to him

_**(Is Vacuo a desert place? I forgot about RWBY since I don't remember)**_

(Vacuo? Does she means the Mojave Wasteland?)

"I don't know this Beacon or Vauco you guys are talking about, This is the Mojave Wasteland" Six responded on the little girl question

Then the group begins to look at each other again with some confusion and fear

"Excuse us for a moment" The white one ask and grab the little one right arm and group talk between them

"Is this even Vacuo?" Weiss ask anyone in the group

"Doesn't seem like it, I been Vacuo sometimes and I don't remember seeing this part" Coco cleans her glasses because some Dust coming over her

"My only guess is that we are somehow transported in another world" Blake said to them making all of them look at her

"If we are in another world... Then that means no Grimms here right?" Jaune was hoping that no Grimm was here in what ever they are in

"And if that is the case... Then no Dust here either" Pyrrha puts her finger on her lips thinking about what to do next

"I don't want to interrupt you groups conversation, But I got a road to walk so I'm just going to go" Six then walks to the road in front of him and begins to walk

"WAIT!" Ruby then stops Six to take another step

"Yes?" Six said to her and confuse as to why she stops him

"Can we come with you?" She ask him, Making her team look at her

"RUBY! What are you doing?!" Weiss shouted at her leader

"I don't mind, But when I get to New Vegas I'm going to settle a score with someone over there" He said to her and she just nodded her head then look back to her team

"Aright! Let's go everyone" She then walks beside Six and just walk to where he's going

The group just look at each other then just shrugs their shoulders and go over to where Six and Ruby is, While Weiss was being a bitch she doesn't want to just wait until the desert skin her alive so she just grunted and go to where to other is

"So What's your name handsome~" Yang said to Six

"Six, just Six I don't remember my name" Six responded at her curious question about him

_**(Six is wearing a Armored Vault 13 jumpsuit, Has a dye light blue Mohawk and looks really young like the RWBY groups**_

_**His Weapons are Weathered 10mm Pistol, A Sturdy Shotgun, And Combat Knife**_

_** Seems really basic for now but since I don't like all the restrictions I just use some Cheat Code and made all of Six's Weapons Unlimited Ammo And No Carryweight and has 5.9 Billion Caps in his inventory, And Level him up to 1000 and got him all of the perks and Implants**_

_**Sound cheating I know... But who cares all of those bullcrap I love to cheat and cheaters always win)**_

"So what made you walking to whatever place your going?" Ruby ask him and hopes to open up his intentions

"I'm looking for answers about my attackers, I was delivering a package and got jump by some men and leaving for dead" Six said to them and most of them was in shock while the other half just hmm about it

"How did you survive then?" Jaune ask him

"I was lucky, You see one of them shot me in my head twice" He then shows his scars to them and they were in shocNok again

"Now I'm wondering how on Oum did you survive those Bullets wounds" Weiss was kinda in shock, No one can survive that

"I don't know guess I got lucky, A doctor in Goodsprings patch me up and I'm release back into the wild" He said to them like it's a normal thing

They were talking almost over a non-stop, But then was stop by a guard in front of them

"Hey, where the hell you all going? Primm is off limits" A NCR Trooper said to them

"What's going on in Primm?" Pyrrha ask the Trooper

"Some Convicts from the prison up the road have taken over the town, Everyone inside is either dead or hiding, What's more there are two tribes of raiders causing trouble in this area as well, You all be safer heading back up to Goodsprings" NCR Trooper responded back at Pyrrha's question

"Thanks for the warning" Six said to them and the rest just nodded their heads at the Trooper

"Be careful, You may want to talk with Lieutenant Hayes, He's in a tent down the road, Just stay on the west side of the overpass if you all don't want to get shot" Then the Trooper give a farewell to them and went back to his post

Then Six and the group talk to each other

"What should we do Six, Their's people inside of that big building in hostage" Ruby said to him hoping that they all can save them

"We're going to save them Ruby, But I hope that you all can take some lives because it's going to be bloody" Six then reloaded his 10mm and walk to the overpass followed by the rest of the teenagers

They spot a Raider with Red jacket and begins to shoot at him, Didn't take long until the Raider is dead then his buddy came out and tries to shoot the group but got shot in the process by Coco's Purse Minigun

"That's take care of things, Let's head inside" Six said to them and head into the Casino

_***Vikki and Vance Casino***_

They all went inside and look around the place then got stop by a old man

"I don't know what it was brought you all to Primm youngsters, But you all might want to rethink your plans, Town's gone to hell" The Old man said

"Oh are you sir?" Ruby ask him

"Johnson Nash's my name, Husband to Ruby Nash, Lived here in Primm going on eight years now, thick and thin" Johnson said to them

"What do you do here exactly?" Weiss ask him

"I'm a trader primarily, For what it's worth with things like they are, I also run the local Mojave Express outpost" Johnson said to them and Six begins to think and remembers that this is the guy who sent him on the job

"Mr. Nash, I'm a courier with the Mojave Express" Six said to him

"Well, I don't got any work right now, sorry to say" He said to Six

"I lost a package I was supposed to deliver" He said to him

"I'll tell you whatever I can, Do you have a delivery order you can show me?" He ask Six the Delivery Note

Six then pulls out a Note and hand it to Johnson

"What can you tell me about this job?" Six ask him

"Oh, so you're talking about one of them packages, That job had strange written all over it, But we couldn't turn down the caps" Johnson said to him

"Six said that one of the men took his Package, Some guys jump him so did you see anyone pass by?" Yang ask Johnson

"Well, now that you mention it, A few nights back one of the townies was out scavenging for supplies, He said he saw a fella with a daisy suit come through with some of them Great Khan misfits, They were talking about a chip" He said to them

"One of those men shot me, I need to know the best way to get them" Six said with serious tone at Nash

"Well for that your best bet is going to be talking with Deputy Beagle, Since they came to town he was keeping a good bit of notes on them and he was slinking around Bison Steve when your pretty-boy friend came through, He may have heard where they were going" Johnson said to Six and he nodded his head

"Back to the Job, What was strange about it?" Six said to him

"That Cowboy robot had us hire six couriers, Each was carrying something a little different, A pair of dice, a chess piece, that kind of stuff, Last word I had from the office, It looked like payment had been received for the other five jobs, Guess it was just your chip that didn't make it" He said then for some reason he grunted

"First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled, Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive, Well that's where you came in" Johnson said

"He canceled?" Six said

"Yeah, got this look when he saw you next down on the Courier list, His expression turned right around asked me if your name was for real, I said sure as lack of rain you were still kicking, Then he turned down the job just like that, I asked if he was sure it was good money"

"No, let "Courier Six" carry the package, that's what he said like the Mojave dirt sort you out or something, Then he just up and walked out" Johnson said then Six wonders on why this other Courier turn down the job...

"Do you know who he was? Where he went?" Six asked him

"No idea, Sounds like you two had a history for him to act like that, And turn down the money too, Hope he didn't see any trouble in that package of yours, Maybe he thought your name was bad luck, Not for me to say" Johnson responded to every questions that Six said

"This all great in all... But we all have to get going" Yang then push Six over to the rest of the group is and they are waiting for them

"So what happened, did you get all the information from your attacker?" Ruby ask Six

"No, But we have to go to Bison Steve across the street there's another person in there has some information I need, His name is Deputy Beagle and now hold up in their by some convicts" Six said to them and reloaded his weapons and clean his knife

Then he look at the group, If he took to many of them it will ruined the surprise attack inside the other Casino

"Listen guys, I don't think all of us can go some of us has to stay here and watch the people in case more convicts shows up, I need 4 of you to come with me" Six said to them and they look at each other

_**(Their is 10 people in the group plus Six)**_

"I'll go with you" Blake surprising everyone that she's going with Six

"I'll go also" Pyrrha then got up and walk over to Six

"Count me in as well" Jaune also got up and went over to Pyrrha

"Let me in the fun guys~" Yang went over to the group and they are ready for action

Six look at the four teams with him, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Yang, So the other teams will have to stay inside the casino is Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Coco, and Velvet and it looks like Six can relax a little since he got back up with him

"Make sure to keep them save you 6?" Six said to them and Ruby just nodded her head with a determination smile of hers

"Keep them save sis" Yang went over to Ruby and pinch her cheeks, causing her to blush and pout at her big sister

(Cute) Six said in his thoughts looking at Ruby's cuteness, granted that he's immune to cute things... But when he looks at Ruby's pout and get's soft for some reason

Then the 5 teams got ready and leave to the other Casino across the street

_***Bison Steve***_

The teams went inside and spot two guards talking to each other, Six took out a silencer into his 10mm pistol and shoot at the guards heads, They fall down and the team move their bodies from view for the other guards

Jaune just keeping his body contain as to avoiding the thoughts on "Killing" people instead of saving them, Good thing Pyrrha help to him to just ignore the thoughts

Then Six went into some kind of abandon gift shop and found what look like a safe, He then pulls out a booby pins and begins to unlock the safe

"What is that?" Blake ask him

"Bobby Pins, They are meant to be used to open locked doors or safe" He said to her and manage to open the save, Inside was a unique gun called "Lucky" it has Black and gold trims over the Weapons, Six look at the gun to see if it still usable and turns out it did, Then he looks at Jaune who has a sword and shield but no Gun

"Jaune here, Take this" He handed the Gun over to Jaune making him look at him

"But don't you need it?" He ask him

"We need anything we can find to protect ourselves, And so far your the only person who doesn't have a gun so take it and here's the ammo for it" Six handed Lucky to Jaune and give him 100 rounds for it

Jaune took the gun in his right hand and felt it a little, A bit heavy but he can handle it just fine and reloaded the Gun which needs 6 rounds inside and he spin the cylinder and it looks ready for combat

"Thanks Six" Jaune smiles at Six and he nodded his head, Then all of them went back to sneaking in the place

More convicts is in the Big room across from them, Then Six took a deep breath and goes guns blazing at them, Follow by Yang who then runs up to one of the Convicts and felt the bullets missing her and punch him down with her fist, Pyrrha use her sword and turn it to a Lance and throws it to one of the Convicts in the head, The leader of the Convicts was scared and tries to run the other side of the Big room but got stabbed by Blake's Shroud, Jaune just glad that he didn't kill anyone even it is Raiders

Then Six opens up another room and there was someone in captive

"I don't suppose you all here to rescue me? I'd cross my fingers but my hands are numb" Deputy Beagle said

"You must be Deputy Beagle" Blake ask him

"Why yes I am, It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm in a bit of a predicament here, I'd be most appreciative if you all set me free" Beagle said to them

"I hear you may have information on some Khans that came through here with a guy in a checkered suit" Six said to him

"Indeed I do sir, and I would be thrilled to share that information with you as soon I am released from captivity" He said to him

"Well set you free now" Jaune then use his sword to cut the ropes on Beagles hands

"Oh that's just marvelous, I think I'll be making my way outside now, The air's a little close in here" Then he just got up and walk over to threw the door, Making everyone just confuse as to what just happened, They sigh and go after him outside of the Casino

_***Outside***_

"Well! that was quite the an adventure, We taught those convicts a thing or two didn't we?" Beagle said to them and they just stares out him with blank eye

"Breaking myself out of a hostage situation - not to diminish all of your roles in it of course, But it was quite thrilling, But the Problem is there's still no law in Primm, What're we to do the next time ruffians menace us and hold us hostage?" Beagle said

"Can you tell me about the man in the checkered suit who came through here?" Six said to him

"Ahh yes, My memory is much clearer now that I am free from my bondage, I was sku... er, Performing recon gathering information on some of the Powder Gangers, When some Great Khans arrived with your friend in the suit, They were talking about some delivery they took from a courier, I assume that was you, They said they'd be heading though Nipton to Novac to meet a contact there" Then Six wrote what all what Beagle said in his Pip-Boy Note and saved it

"Let's head back with the others" Six said and they went back to the Vikki and Vance Casino

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this story, I'm just starting all the way in the beginning with 10 plus Six people in Fallout New Vegas, There is DLC in the story but we going to wait until I get so far to do that, And some Fallout 4 DLC as well I love it's DLC with the whole fighting Aliens and The Pitt, Anyway I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all later.**_

_**P.S, Which is your favorite Fallout series of all time**_

_**A/N, Still going to do more of Universe of Jaune Arc and Becoming the Strongest Huntsmen**_


	2. Sheriff and Nipton

_**Due to the fact that my Grammer skills is so bad I hope you all can handle it, And if I did something misplace than I'm sorry but you all have to deal with it, Anyway Let's head into the chapter.**_

_**A/N, What is your favorite factions of New Vegas?**_

_**I love the Legion not because the slavery or crucified their enemies but they can keep their own men in line, NCR keep people from harm but the Legion is the real strict army following the old ways of the Roman Empire and serving their king Caesar**_

_**As for the "Proligate" and "Dissolute" people I bid you all... Vale (Farewell)**_

_**"True to Caesar!"**_

* * *

_***Vikki and Vance***_

After helping with Deputy Beagle from the Convicts, But with Primm with no Sheriff in town Primm is still in trouble so Six and the group decided to helped them first and going to find a Sheriff for the people of Primm

"I heard the Powder Gangers talking about someone in the prison named Meyers who has some experience as a Sheriff, He may be a good choice" Beagle first question to the group

"Also with the NCR so close by, You all may be able to get them to take over the town, Not sure why they haven't helped out already" Beagle's second question, Then the group thinks about the choice

"So... We can go to a prison full of Powder Gangers to get Meyers or go over the overpass to the west and get one of the NCR Troops to take over the town" Coco said

"I don't know about you guys, But I'm going with the first choice" Six said to them and Weiss just looked at him in shock

"Are you serious?! For what we heard those Powder Gangers are Convicts who in their for bad crimes!" Weiss shouted at him because of his stupid choice

"Is there a reason why you went with the first choice?" Ruby ask Six

"Think about it, This Meyers has experience of being a Sheriff and I got a funny feeling that he's not one of those Powder Gangers, If we ask the NCR for help they would either force the people in the room to follow their rules" Six said to them and the group just thinks about what he said

"Sorry Ice Queen, But I'm with Six on this one can't be to hard to head to a Prison full of Criminals" Yang ready her gauntlets and reloaded her shotgun shells in it

"Besides, I want to see this place full of people again playing and gamble their money to try and win big" Six smiles at the once casino place before all the outbreak happened

Weiss sigh and just follows what Six said, And the rest just agreed and they are going to NCRCF (NCR Correctional Facility)

* * *

_***NCRCF* (NCR Correctional Facility)**_

"Oh yeah... I just remember that I somehow in the Powder Gangers bad list" Six just remembers his fight with them in Goodsprings

"What did you do Six?" Velvet ask him with a curious look

"I may started a fight with them in Goodsprings, You see the people over there was about to get into a war with the Powder Gangers so I step in and saved the town, But I guess the rest of the Powder Gangers somehow heard what happened and put me in their wanted list" Six scratch his head because he started a war with the Powder Gangers

The teams thinks about what Six said

"No matter what you did Six, You have us to protect you" Jaune puts his right hand to Six's left shoulder and Six just felt a little happy for his comfort

"What he said Six, We'll be with you until the very end" Ruby then hugs Six and he hugged her back

Everyone spoke their own reasons with Six and then moves to the NCRCF

They found the place and it's full of Poweder Gangers, Then Six spoke to them

"Listen everyone, We go in Guns Blazing and shoot everyone we see okay?" He said to them, Some of the Teens didn't want to kill people but felt that these Powder Gangers needs to pay for all the bad crimes they did so they nodded their heads to Six and got their weapons out

"3...2...1, Let's GO!" He then got his Shotgun out and begins to run into the Facility and shoot one of the Powder Gangers name Dawes in the face and blows his head off then head inside the place

Everything felt like a rush, Ruby was in a long distance and use her Sniper Rifle to sniped some of the Powder Gangers

Weiss use her Myrtenaster to stabbed the other half of the Gangers and tries to avoid the blood

Blake use her stealth behind the reinforcements coming from the other door across the room and stabbed them with her Gambol Shroud

Yang use her Shotgun Gauntlets on the other reinforcements in the head and punch them to death because one of them shot one of her hair

Jaune just hide behind the counter and shoots Lucky if any Powder Gangers spot him

Pyrrha use her Sword and Shield from the coming Gangers and chop their heads off

Nora use her hammer and smash their heads beneath her and felt little crazy in the end

Ren use his Dual SMG for more Powder Gangers coming from the door across the room

Coco use her Minigun in raged because one of them shot her spare glasses that she PAID 1000 Liens for it!

Velvet just hides until things quite down a bit, She's trying to avoid the Powder Gangers that tries to see her because she doesn't want to fight

Then everything was silence... The room they were in was full of dead bodies of Powder Gangers and bunch of Bullet holes in the room

After that another Powder Ganger got his hands up and was wearing a Sheriff's Hat

"Don't shoot! I'm not with these guys!" Meyers begged them to not shoot him

"Who are you?" Six ask him

"Names Meyers, I was a Sheriff before I was sent here" Meyers still has his hands up

"From where?" Pyrrha ask him

"From a small town far to the west of here" He said to them

"Why are you here and not over there in that town?" Jaune said

"It's a long story, The short version is that sometimes Justice is a little slow and I helped speed it up one too many times, I'm not sorry for anything I did but I will do the time, Fair enough trade if you ask me" Meyers said to them

He may be a Sheriff, But he killed speed things up by killing criminals by "Justice" even though he did that Six felt like he deserve a second chance... Even if Meyers still going to kill Criminal in the process

"How would you feel about becoming Primm's new Sheriff?" Six ask him and Meyers think for a second

"Assuming an NCR pardon comes with the job - and it had better - I'll also need to be able to do things my own way, Due to process has it's place but sometimes it's just a waste of time, I'll also need to know that I'm not going to end up right back in Prison" Meyers said to the group

They thought for a moment... Meyers is still going to kill any person who is doing a bad things, But consider what they just did they don't have much of a choice

"You have a deal" Six holds up a handshake and Meyers lower his right arm into a hand and shakes Six's hand

"All right, then guess I'll just make a quick exit" He then walk over to where the group came from and opens the door and heading to Primm

"Is this really a good idea guys, I'm started to have a bad feeling" Weiss said to the group

"It's too late Weiss we're already here so we got to finish it, He said he needs a pardon from the NCR..." Six then checks his Pip-Boy and it tells him to head to the Mojave Outpost

"What's you wrist thing said?" Nora ask him

"It's said we have to go to the Mojave Outpost to get Meyers Pardon, Looks like we got another long walk to go to" Six sigh then opens the door and walk into the road to the Outpost followed by his companions

_***Mojave Outpost***_

The walk over there is so boring for the group, Then they saw a something in the distance two statues shaking hands to each other, The group stop at the old gas station in head inside

"Gather anything we can find" Six said then just anything in the room for valuables

"This place looks empty" Blake said to the group

"But some of the stuff is still here... and looks recent" Coco said

"Someone was here and left" Ren said

Then Six saw a note from the counter he pick it up and it's a note from Nipton, For what he can understand is that Nipton was attacked by The Legions... That's was it

He sigh and put it into his Pip-Boy, He then opens a locker and contain a Hunting Rifle with a scope and 10 bullets for it, He grab it and put it over his shoulders in case he needs it later

"Your going to use that?" Ruby ask him, She's a weapon expert so she can be picky about some weapons

"Yeah, It's not exactly like yours but it can handle just fine" He said to her and patted her head causing her to blush and pouted at him

The group then left the store and continue their way to the Outpost, They walked another hour and finally made it and standing in front of the two statues

"That is a big Statues" Jaune look up at the statues with stars in his eyes

Then a guy in a Trooper outfit came up to them

"You guys coming from the north? Must be crazy to brave those roads" Sgt. Kilborn said

"What is this place?" Velvet said to him

"Outpost, Mojave Outpost, Watching a lot of nothing, feels like a big Brahmin for caravans, They've been stopped for a while, waiting for the roads North to clear - or their clearance papers to go through"

"You all look like you've been walked for days, So if you need to shake the dust off, Head to the barracks the bar there, Not much but better than nothing" Sgt. Kilborn said to them

"Is their any work around here?" Six ask him

"Nothing I know of, But if you all come from the North, means you can travel freer than most around here, Might check the Barracks, someone might need you to hoof it somewhere, Just be careful if you go up to the roof - got a sniper watching the road"

"If all of your gear's in need of repairs, HQ's also worth checking out - talk with Major Knight, he can help provided you got a pen and plenty of ink" He said to the group and they think about repairs...

"What are those statues for?" Jaune ask Kilborn

"Those two? Represents unification, Mostly good for shade, Won't do much else when the Legion reaches us" Sgt. Kilborn said to Jaune

"That will be all for now" Six said to Kilborn and he salute them farewell and go back to his post

"Let's head to the HQ building and talk with Major Knight about Primm and Meyers" Six said to them and they nodded and walk over to the HQ building

They went in and saw a guy with a green beret, They guess that this is Major Knight

"Caravan, Citizen, Pilgrim, or...?" Major Knight ask them

"Courier"

"Ruby"

"Weiss"

"Blake"

"Yang"

"Jaune"

"Pyrrha"

"NORA!"

"Ren"

"Coco"

"V-velvet?"

They all said to Knight, He wrote their names in the log book

"Just need something for the Log books, keeping tabs on traffic through the Outpost... although mostly just in, Not out these days, If you all looking for the commanding officer, He's in the back... although he's got a lot on his plate, So if you speak with him... keep it short"

"Also, if you guy need any gear checked, We can get you up and running again... once you all fill the work orders, and sign for the parts of course" Major Knight said to them

"Who are you?" Weiss ask him

"Me, I'm Knight - Major Knight, I've been stuck here dealing with these caravans for ages now, But somebody gotta do it" Knight said to them

"Not really exciting enough for you?" Yang ask him

"It ain't so bad, If Caesar's Legion decides to push West through Nipton ol' Mojave Outpost here will be the front line" Knight again answer their question

They realized that this is the guy they are looking for

"I'd like to talked to you about Primm" Six ask him

"Primm? Hayes's unit is stationed up there, were having problems with some of the NCRCF convicts, What can I help with?" Knight responded at Six's question

"One of the convicts from NCRCF is looking for a pardon so he can protect Primm" Six said to him, and Knight looks in shock a little

"One of the Powder Gangers? They've been nothing but trouble for us - why would we want one of them anywhere in a official capacity?" Knight then puts his both of his arms on his chest waiting for Six or the group to respond

_**(Speech 30) **_"His sentence was almost up, and he isn't tied to the Powder Gangers" Six hoped that his charm work on Knight

_**(Succeeded)**_ "Hmm, All right, If his sentence was closing up I can see about getting his pardoned, Primm is important to our trade up from California, So having someone there who owes us a favor... that couldn't hurt" Knight then got out a Pardon and write about Meyers sentence and handed the Pardon to Six

"Thanks, Is there anything we can do out here?" Six said to him

"Help? Oh well... You could speak with Ranger Jackson, He might have something for you all, He sort of runs things around here, mostly ends up sending reports back West that aren't filled with best news" Knight said

"Can you tell us more about the Outpost?" Blake said

"NCR border guard duty mostly, It's our job to make sure the caravans can move safety along I-15 and Highway 95, Not the best posting or assignment, But it beats being sent East or patrolling the Colorado, Legion's pretty thick up over there" Knight said

"Thank you for your help" Six said to him and goes over to the back of the HQ

"Guess your looking for work Six?" Ruby ask him

"No, just want to help these people that's all" He said to her and Ruby likes his ideas of helping people

Then Six and Ruby saw a man wearing a Cowboy hat and some Shades on his eyes, Guess this is Ranger Jackson

"Looks like we got another visitors in the ol' Brahmin pen, Not many people coming through here in a hurry, only passing though, And if you both are passing through, You both pick a bad time Road north has gone to hell and if I let a caravans through, They won't make it" Ranger Jackson said

"You seem to have enough soldiers sir?" Ruby said to him

"Soldiers, no, recruits, yes, And the Mojave Outpost has been ordered to have a standing force at the NCR perimeter at all times, So sending anyone out reduces the Outpost's numbers and would be in direct violation of my orders from back West" Jackson said to them

"Is NCR sending more Troops?" Six said

"Sending more Troops yes, To reinforce the Outpost no, Troops head through here on their way to McCarren or to the front lines of Forlorn Hope, Or they're on leave, On their way to New Vegas to piss away their pay, All of them passing through" Jackson then sigh on the outcome

"You sound frustrated" Six said

"Frustrated? No, I have my orders - signed and approved all the way the chain from Kimball, And I understand the reasons"

"The Outpost isn't a target...yet, Not like New Vegas or the Dam - But if the caravans get chocked here, That's going to bite the NCR hard, Anyway, didn't mean to talk you both's ears off, Some days... just feel like more requisition forms and daily reports come across my desk results" Jackson said

"Is their anyway that we can help?" Ruby said to him

"Help? No look I apprec... You know what yes I could use the help, And you both look like you can handle yourselves"

"I need get the caravans moving again, That means clearing a path north, There's too much crawling the asphalt up the long road to allow it" Jackson said to them

"Sounds like a deal" Six said

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Come back here when both of you got it done, I might accidentally "Lose" some supplies to pay you both with" Jackson said

Then Six and Ruby head back to the others

"So what now? We head back to Primm and tell Meyers about his Pardon?" Coco ask Six

"Not yet, Me and Ruby got a job for Ranger Jackson and going to do that first, You all can head to the Barracks me and Ruby can handle this" Six said to them

"Keep her from harm Six, If you don't I'll kill you" Yang with a Red eyes on Six

"Yeah sure" He brush her off and him and Ruby got Ants to kill

* * *

_***Six and Ruby***_

"From what Jackson told us, The North is the way we came from just pass it" He said to Ruby

"We can handle these Ants!" Ruby ask him with determination

"Ruby, This isn't a normal Ants, During the radiation if transformed all animals into monsters, And these Ants are fucking Huge" He said to her making Ruby more scared of the huge Ants

"C-can we kill it?" She ask him

"I sure hope so, Come one let's do this so we can get Meyers his Pardon" Six begins to walk back down the road and Ruby follows him

They then spot a group of Huge Ants under the old bridge, These must be it

"Okay Ruby, Use your Sniper and stay away from the Ants I'm going in and use my Shotgun at them" He reloaded his Gun

"Are you going to be okay?" She ask him and Six give her a smirk

"I'll be fine" He the got up and begin to run towards to the Ants

They saw him coming and they are crawling over to him, Six shot two bullets from his Shotgun and kills one of the huge Ants, He then reloaded again and was about to kill another one, But another bullet came threw and he saw that it was Ruby covering him from afar and gives him a thumbs up

He then kills another of them with his Gun and use his Knife and throws towards the last Ants's head making it Dead

Six than sigh of relief, Then pick his knife from the Ant's head and goes over to Ruby

"That's the last of them" He said to her

"I don't want to see more of them" Ruby said to him

"I don't think that's going to work Ruby, You're going to see a heck more of them sooner than you think" Six said then walking back to the Outpost

* * *

_***Outpost***_

Six and Ruby made back to the Outpost and talked with Ranger Jackson, He handed them "Supplies" which is two lunch boxes and a Varmit Rifle, They than head to the Barracks and saw their group is waiting there and Yang got herself drunk with another girl with cowboy hat

"Who is that?" Six ask the group

"That's Cass, She's a caravan trader and owner of "Cassedy Caravans" She's here because of Ranger Jackson" Ren said to Six

"Hey you with the Vault suit, Come over here" Cass said to Six and he went over to her

"This your friend?" Cass said to Yang

"Oh, Hey Si~xi I was drinking with Cass here, How was you and Ruby's Ant problem" Yang's a little drunk but mange to speak normal to Six

"Me and Ruby did the job with Ranger Jackson, Let's head to Primm and get Meyers is Pardon and we can head to Nipton" Six said to them and Cass look at him

"You solved the Ants problem by Jackson?" She said to him

"Yeah, Ruby was there to and shot was covering me in case I'm in trouble" He pointed at Ruby standing behind him and she waved at her

"Cute kid, Anyway I'm Cass and I'm a caravan trader which you already know, Now that you got Jackson's problem I can leave here... But I'm just staying here a little longer than leave" Cass said

"Well let's see each other in the road sometime" He said to her and she nodded

"Later Cass, I'll beat you in whiskey sometimes" Yang said and follows her team out

* * *

_**(This is taking to long so I'll just skip, Six and the group handed Meyers his damn Pardon and now heading to Nipton)**_

_***Nipton***_

When the arrived, They were in shock town was in ruins and people was crucified against their will, Then a bunch of Legion soldiers came out was ready to attack the crew, But was stop by a man wearing dog over his head

"Don't worry, I won't let you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates, It's useful that you happened by, I want all of you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, To memorize every details, And then when you move on?

"I want all of you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here, Especially any NCR Troops you run across" Vulpes Inculta said to them

"What "Lesson" did you teach here" Weiss said to the man

"Where to begin? That they are weak, and we are strong? This is much was known already, But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson" Vulpes said

"What exactly happened here?" Coco said

"Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt It serves all comers so long as they paid, Profligate Troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself - the people here didn't care, It was a town of whores"

"For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap, Only when I sprang it did they realized they were caught inside it too" He said to them

"You captured everyone?" Jaune ask him and Vulpes slowly turns his head to him

"Yes, and herded them to the center of the town, I told them their sins the foremost being disloyalty, I told them that when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished the others made to watch, And I announced the lottery"

"Each clutched their tickets, hoping it would set them free, Each did nothing even when "Loved ones" were dragging away to be killed" He said

"You slaughtered innocent civilians!" Blake shouted at him, She remembers her times in the White Fang and she sometimes have to killed innocent because of the cause and she thought she was doing the right thing

Vulpes just smirk at her

"Innocent? Hardly, Cowardly though, They outnumbered us yet not once did they try to resist, They stood and watched us as their fellows were butchered, crucified, and burned, one by one, They stood and hoped their turn would not come... Each cared only for themselves" Vulpes said

Blake was about to shouted more words to him, But her mouth was covered by Six's hand

"Well do what you say" Six said

"Then I bid you all "Vale" - Until we all meet again" Vulpes and his Legion then turn to his left and walk away from Nipton

Then Six removed his hands on Blake's mouth

"I get that your anger Blake, But there's too many of his men here and we can't take them all down" He said to her

Blake then looks down at the dirt road and saw blood around the area

"We should go, I think over there is Novac... I don't want to see Blood here anymore" Six said then head to where the other road is

Everyone else look around them in Nipton... It's too late they can't help them, So they followed Six and continue their Journey

* * *

_**Hey guy I hope you all enjoy this chapter, My birthday is tomorrow and I'm going to celebrate with my family so I'll see you all later.**_

_**P.S, I said this before, I'm going to add the DLC in this and it's going to be soon**_

_**A/N, #Vale (Farewell)**_

_**A/N #2, #True_To_Caesar!**_


	3. Novac & Boone

_**Hope you all enjoy my last chapter, I'm a huge New Vegas fan because it's the improvement over the original, Fallout 3 is still good... But it's just the aim is little off to me and I'm glad that O****bsidian did this**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all later.**_

_**Oh! And check out **__**Wombag1786 Fallout story, It's really interesting and I'll see you all later**_

* * *

_***Novac***_

The group left Nipton in a hurry because they want to avoid seeing the bloodshed in that town, They finally made it to Novac it's a quite enough town with some houses still usable and people around here pretty much keep things to themselves

"Okay we are here, You guys check out the dinosaur shop, I'm going to find someone who can answer my questions" Six told them

"I'll go with you, In case if there's a trap" Blake said to him, Six thought for a moment... then just nodded his head and the two of them head into one of the motel for answers

"Well their gone, Let's into that Dinosaur building" Yang said to the group

"OH. MY. GOD!. Ren let's go?!" Nora grab Ren's arm and run towards into the Dino shop

"These Kids... Now I know why you like them Velvet" Coco tilted her glasses to look at Velvet

"They aren't that bad Coco, Let's go I want to forget that... Bloodshed we saw back in Nipton" Velvet is still scared about the town of Nipton that the Legion came and burn it to the ground

"Relax Vel, Me, Six, and the Kids will protect you" Coco hugs her Bun-Bun and the two went inside of the Dino shop

* * *

_***Six and Blake***_

Six and Blake go hotel rooms to hotel rooms, Then they found a man with a Red Beret with a slogan "The Last Thing You Never See" and was wearing a Red and Black Jacket with a sniper rifle on his back sitting on his coach looking kinda surprise by the two invaders in his room

"What's going on you two?" Manny said to them

"Who are you?" Blake ask him

"I'm Manny, I'm on security detail here, If you both see a rifle barrel sticking out of the dinosaur's mouth you got a fifty-fifty shot it's me, Otherwise it's Boone" Manny said to them

"You do you protect your town from?" Six said

"You name it, Anything that comes to within a thousands yards that looks like trouble, Lately we been getting Ghouls, coming from the road to REPCONN, Out to the west, Quite a few couple days

"The Big threat is the Legion coming from the East, If they decide to attack with a full force they'll run us over, But so far we been lucky" Manny said to them

"I'm looking for a man with a checkered coat, Have you seen him?" Six ask Manny

"Sure I know him, What do you want with him?" He ask

"He has something of mine" Six said to him

"You talking about that chip? Man, I don't think he's giving it up, Well listen, I can help you find him, but I've got problems of my own, Maybe we can do a trade, You need my help and there's something I need too" Manny said

(Crap... Okay I hope this help) Six thinks for a moment and said...

**_(Comfirmed Bachelor) _**"You've had your needs neglected for far too long, Haven't you? I can tell" Six said to him and Blake for some reason got a blush and blood coming from her nose

"Yeah I... everybody depends on you, you know? But they don't ask you about how you feel, What you worry about, There's something I like about you, You seem really understanding, I was gonna ask you for a favor, But I'll tell you what you wanna know" Manny said

"The guy you two are looking for, Benny he was traveling with some members from my old gang, They were going to Boulder City" Manny said

"Any Idea why those men go that way?" Blake ask

"No clue, I know Benny hadn't paid up yet, Maybe that was where they were supposed to get square" He responded

"Where is Boulder City?" Six ask

"It's straight up Route 93 from here, Just keep following the road north" He said and Six type all that down into his Pip-Boy

"That's all we need to know" Six said to him

"Glad that I can help... Hey I know you got no reason to help me now, But you seem really nice, Could I at least tell you about the problems We've got here?" Manny said to them

"Sure, Maybe we can help ease your mind" Blake said

"See? I was right about you both, Novac It's home for me now, I want that to be for good I like it here and I've left too many homes behind, But only resources we got here is junk Without that people here wouldn't have anything to trade, They'd have to leave"

"We get most of it up the road from the old rocket test sites, But a bunch of Ghouls showed up one day and took it over, We can't get in there now" Manny said

"What needs to be done?" Six said

"Well they gotta go or this'll be a ghost town before long, It doesn't matter to me what you both do, As long as the Ghouls are out of there that's good enough for me" Manny said to the both of them

Six and Blake thinks for a moment... Then talk to each other

"Should we take this guy's problems?" Blake ask Six

"Maybe, I still have Benny to deal with, Let's just accept his request and go" Six responded to her

"Okay, we'll see what can be done about it" Six told Manny

"It'd means so much to me" Manny said then wave the two of them goodbye when they left his room

"Let's head back to the others in the Dinosaur I think they are waiting for us" Six then walks to a step and walking over to where the Dinosaur is followed by Blake

* * *

_***Dino Bite Gift Shop***_

When Six and Blake went inside of the place, Nora was screaming on her new favorite toy it's a T-Rex action figure

"THIS IS THE BEST TOY EVER!" Nora screams out loud

"Nora!" Ren shouted for her to calm down

"What's going on here?" Blake said to the group

"Nora here bought a T-Rex figurines, And it's worth 1 caps really cheap" Coco said then clean her glasses from the Dust outside

Then a African American guy came up to them from the counter and speak to the new comers

"Welcome to the Dino Bite Gift Shop, My name is Cliff, If you both here for the T-Rex figurines you'r just in time, There's still a few left" Cliff said to the both of them

Six wonders if this guy sells weapons here

"What do you sell here?" He ask Cliff

"Well, there's the T-Rex figurines of course, That's our breed and butter, We also have an assortment of the REPCONN factory souvenirs - rockets, things of that nature" Cliff said to Six

"What about supplies? And Guns? Do you sell those?" Six ask him, Then Cliff begins to shiver a bit

"Guns? I uh, well... yeah I guess I might have a few, Darn it, No one except her _**(Nora)**_ buys the T-Rex's" Cliff then sigh and open his supplies to them

"I like to see what you've got for sale" Six said to Cliff

"Sure thing, Have a look" Cliff then shows Six his inventory

Six looks around his inventory, Then he spot a gun in his closet

"What is that Gun over there?" Six pointed at Cliff's Closet

"That Gun? Well I never even use it, I found it from somewhere... North-East from here, And I never got a chance to try it" Cliff told Six

"Can I take a look at it?" Six ask him

"Sure thing" Cliff then goes into his Closet and took out That Gun

He then handed Six, That Gun it feels heavy a little and for the looks of it... This Gun takes 5.56mm for some reason and can hold five bullets, It's conditions is not bad but kinda looks like worn down a little

"I'll take this, How much?" Six ask Cliff

"Let me think... How about 1,337 caps?" Cliff ask him, The group was about to shout out loud about the price, When Six pulls out 1,337 Caps in front of Cliff's face

"Take it" He said and Cliff took the caps with a smile on his face

"Is there anything else you have?" Six ask him and Cliff got a huge smile on his face

"Sure do, Have a look friend" He said to Six and shows him more weapons

Six then bought a Laser Pistol called "MF Hyperbreeder Alpha" for 12,985 caps, And a Hunting Rifle called "Paciencia" for 17,507 caps, So to add up it cost 30,492 caps together and Six bought them leaving his group sweat a bit and Cliff with a happy smile on his face

"Okay I got to ask... How the hell do you have that much Caps?" Coco ask Six, Then the group also wonders how Six got those caps from

"Nope, Secret stays with me" Six said making the group even more curious

"Enough about the Caps, We have a long road ahead of us guys" Six said to the group, And they groan a little

"Do we have to~ We been walking and walking for days!" Yang complain and whines a bit

"I have to agreed with Yang here, I would rather get a nice sleep before moving out again" Pyrrha said

Six then looks at the rest of the group and they seems to want to stay before leaving on their road

Six then sigh

"Okay, Let's find a room for all of us and stay for today, After that we get a move on" Six said to them and they all cheer

* * *

_***Nighttime***_

The Groups is resting in their hotel rooms, But some of them have to share a room together because other people is using them, Ruby and Weiss has to share a room, Jaune and Pyrrha has to share a room, _**(Pyrrha is grateful that Oum give her this chance to sleep next to Jaune!) **_Ren and Nora has to share a room, Coco and Velvet shares a room, And Six and Blake has to share a room, Yang get's her own room because all of them don't want to hear her snores

Then Six just get's up and walk outside of the hotel for a minute, He didn't noticed Yellow eyes and cat ears saw him leave

_**(To get you all to speed, After all of them got a room Blake then shows her heritage to Six of her Cat personality, Six finds it really cute causing her to blush**_

_** The reason why she did it because she found that Six is really trust worthy and cares about the group, Despite him not knowing any of them before they were transported into this world but Six manage to keep them together...**_

_**Even though she knows little about Six, She wants to get him to open up his attentions when he find this "Benny" guy and what he will do next, She can already tell what he's about to do**_

_**She knows it to well... Revenge, Six wants Revenge against Benny and take back his package, For what Manny said earlier is that the "Package" Is a Chip? Why would anyone tries to kill a Courier for a simple chip... That doesn't make any sense**_

_**If this "Chip" is important... Then something Big is going to happen and all of them is in the middle of it**_

_**She often wonders what happens if they haven't arrived here? Would Six do all of this by himself and gets killed in the process? No she can't imagine that to happened, They are here now and she want to help Six with her best... Even it means getting her hands dirty**_

_**"Killing" Instead of "Saving", While she does has a history during her times in the White Fang she always hated to kill another person even if they are humans, But here is different... there is no saving in this world**_

_**She and the rest still has a hard time and ignore the killings they did, But they have to forget about it soon and move on**_

_**And sometimes when each and every Raiders tries to kills them, Six is always there to protect them even gets shot in the process, He just shrugs it off like a flesh wounds and took couple of Stimpacks to heal himself and he's fine**_

_**She thinks all of this and her eyes begins to turn heavy, She just let Six do his thing while she sleep... It's going to be a long day tomorrow)**_

* * *

_***With Six***_

Six is again back into the Dino Bite Gift Shop and for some reason head into the Dino's mouth and look at the stars

"Man... This really takes me back" Six gains some of his memory's before having Amnesia, This is the only thing he can remembers, He then sits on a ground and look at the stars and night he always wonders what is it out there... In space

Then a door open, He look behind him and a man with a White T-shirt, Brown cargo pants, Shaded glasses, and has a Red Beret, And has a rife in hand Six guess that this is Boone

"Goddamn it! What the hell are you even up here?" Boone said

"You on duty?" Six said

"It's my job, Manny takes the day shifts and I take the nights, I rather have dark shadows me in case any Legion soldiers coming threw" Boone said to Six

"Why are you here?" Boone questions Six

_**(Speech 41) **_"If you're looking for someone in particular, I could tip you off if I see them" Six said to him

_**(Succeeded)**_"Yeah well, You see anybody wearing Legion crimson or a lot of sports equipment, You just let me know... You still haven't answer my question" Boone said

"I just wanted to check out the view" Six said

"I think you better leave" Boone with a stern tone on Six

"Do you treat everyone around here like this?" Six said

"Wait, You and your group got into town, Maybe you shouldn't go... Not yet" Boone said

"Why is that?" Six ask

"I need someone I can trust, You and your groups are strangers, That's a start" Boone said

"You only trust strangers?" Six said

"I said it was a start, This town... Nobody looks me straight in the eye anymore" Boone said

"What do you want me to do?" Six ask him

"I want you to find something out for me, I don't know there's anything to find but I need someone to try, My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night, While I was on watch they know when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla, Someone set it up I don't know who" Boone explains everything to Six

"You're trying to track down your wife?" Six said

"My wife's dead, I want the son of a bitch who sold her" Boone said

"How do you know your wife is dead?" Six ask him

"I know all right, And that's all you need to know" Boone gives him a look to drop his wife question

"What do I do when I find this person?" Six said

"Bring him out in front of the nest here while I'm on duty, I work nights, I'll give you my NCR beret to put on, It'll be our signal so I know you're standing with him, And I'll take care of the rest... I need to do this myself" Boone said

"I'll see what I can do to help you out" Six said

"Good, I'll make it worth your while, And one more thing we shouldn't speak again, Not until it's over, No one in town knows that I know what happened to my wife, Best they never know or the Legion will be after me next" Boone then handed his Beret to Six and tells him to leave and he did

Six then puts on the NCR Beret that Boone give him, He has to admit that it looks good on him hopefully that Boone got a spare and then leave to find evidence for Boone's wife Carla

* * *

_***Dino Dee-lite***_

Six thinks that this is the spot he will do first, He then sneaks into the office and spot a safe underneath the carpet, Not very sneaky for Jeannie May Crawford

He then use his Bobby Pins on the Safe and for a few minutes he finally unlocks it

"Okay... Let's see what's inside" He then checks inside the safe for clues, There's a note said "Bill of Sale", 200 Bottle Caps, and 10 Pre-War Money, Inside of the safe itself and Six instinct was correct that Jeannie May looks suspicious looking women from the very start

The Note itself was indeed the fact the real one and it looks like Jeannie May was the one who set Boone's wife up to slavery

"Need to get May in front of the Dino where Boone is" He then leaves the office and spot that May is almost to her house so he runs over there to stop her

* * *

_***Outside***_

"I hope you and your friends enjoy the rooms" Jeannie May said

"What can you tell me about Boone's wife?" Six ask May

"How should I put it? I guess you could say she was kinda like a cactus flower, Real pretty to look at but there was just no getting close to her, She never did take to living here, She liked the big lights and fast of New Vegas

"I got a feeling she was trying to get Boone to leave with her, But I guess she got tired of waiting" May said to Six

"Come with me, There's something you should see, in front of the dinosaurs" He ask May

"Okay, if that's what you think" May then walks over in front of the Dinosaurs and waits for Six to come over to her

"So what's the proble-" Her sentence was cut off by a Sniper blows her head into bits, Six jumps back a bit because the bullet almost hitting him

"Jeez that was close" Six calms down a bit and walk back inside the Dino Bites and talk with Boone

* * *

_***Boone***_

"That's it then, How did you know?" Boone ask him

"I found the bill of sale" Six then hands the paper and his beret to Boone and he took it

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, It'd be like them to keep paperwork, Here this is all I can give I think our dealings or done here" Boone then hands Six 100 Caps and his spare NCR Beret in his inventory

"What will you do after this?" Six ask him

"I don't know, I won't be staying I know that, Don't see much point in anything right now except hunting Legionaries... Maybe I'll wander, like you and your group" Boone said

"Come with us, Let's go after the Legion" Six said to him and Boone looks at him with some confusion

"You don't want to do that" He said to Six

"We'll kill more with all of us together" Six said to him and Boone thinks for a moment

"Yeah that might be true, And that's enough reason for me to take you up on it I suppose, But this isn't gonna end well" Boone said

"Wait until morning, Me and my friends needs some sleep" Six said to him

"Fine, I still have the night shift, So go rest up if you need me I'll be over here or in my room by the far left of the hotel the one with block windows" Boone said to him

"Sure thing, Night Boone" Six then leaves the Dino Bite and head back to his room

Boone thinks for a while if this is a right thing going with Six and his group, His group looks like a bunch of Teenagers came from another time... Just like his wife, That White one in the group has some similar things that Carla would do sometimes, He just hope that he didn't regret this

* * *

_***Morning***_

It's Morning and everyone in the group woke up, And Six hands them breakfast and Rad-X because the food he give them has radiation in it, They were disgusted but it's food in the Wasteland and they have to get use to it

After Breakfast, Six goes over to a hotel room and knocks on it's door

"Six, what are you doing?" Ruby said to him

"Meeting our newest member" He said to her and Ruby was confused

Then the door opens and Boone still in his outfit look at Six

"Is it time?" He said to him

"Let's go" Six said to him

Boone then head back inside and pick up his Hunting Rifle with a scope and check it's ammo, Then he head back outside

"I'm all ready to go" Boone said

Ruby looks at Boone with curious look, But when she saw his rifle she got stars in her eyes

"OHMYGOSHHIMYNAMEISRUBYCANITAKEALOOKONYOURWEAPONSTOMAKEITBETTERI'MAWEAPONSEXPERTANDILOVEWEAPONS!" Ruby shouted unintelligent words coming from her mouth

"Is she always like this?" Boone ask sic because he was started to get freak out about this little girl behavior

"She's a weapons geek, Can't say I blame her because she loves weapons" Six said to him and walks away followed by Boone because he doesn't want a little girl talking in some non-intelligent words coming from her

"HEYWHEREAREYOUGOINGAREN'TYOUGOINGTOTELLEMWHATYOURWEAPONSNAMEISPLEASEICANMAKEITBETTERIFYOULETME!" Ruby said for afar and she slowly calms down and catch up with the two guys

* * *

_***Six and the group***_

"This is Boone, He's going to travel along with us" Six introduced everyone to Boone

"Uh? Hi my name is Jaune Arc and it's going to be great to have another person to our group?" Jaune said to Boone but he kinda got ignored by him making Jaune sad a little

"Can we just go where were going" Boone ask Six

"Your right, Everyone let's move out" Six said to the group and begins to walk on the road

But Six got a weird radio broadcast inviting them to a place called the Sierra Madre Casino, Six thought about for a moment and decides to checks it out

"So where are we going?" Velvet ask him

"I wanna make a detour, We are heading to a Casino place called "Sierra Madre" and it's inviting us in for some reason" He said to the group

"Sweet! I can't wait to gamble and win something big" Coco said

"I wanna check out the drinks they have!" Yang thinks about the drinks hopefully that they have her favorite

"I'm also curious about this Casino and hope it's worth our time" Weiss was beginning to take a interest on the Casino

Boone didn't care about the Casino, But he got some weird feeling when they find this place

* * *

_***Abandoned BOS Bunker***_

Six and the group found a Bunker beside the two dangerous camp, Camp Forlorn Hope and Nelson

As much Boone wants to head into Nelson and kills Legion over there, He couldn't do it help... He has to stay with the group for now

"This is what your wrist device said? This old Bunker?" Weiss said with disinterest in her face

"Where the hell is this Sierra Madre at?" Coco looks around the place and sees nothing but rocks

"Don't know, Let's head inside of the Bunker and see what's in here" Six then opens the lid of he Bunker, there's a ladder so he use that to get down followed by the rest

When the got down there, There was a body over the corner with it's head blown up with the walls "Sierra Madre" written over it

"Something is wrong in here?" Blake said

"You're telling me?" Yang been to scary places before but nothing like this before

There's a stairs in front of Six and he took a step and sees what's down there

When he got there, There was a door and Six thinks for a moment and got this weird feeling in his guts

"Got a weird feeling, I got that too" Ruby said to Six

"Just thinking for a moment, But screw it let's go in" Six then opens the door and found some rumbles in the right and found another door but with a terminal aside it

"Let's see here..." Six then goes up to the Terminal and tries to crack to code, Weiss goes up close and tries to learn what Six can do to unlock this room

After for a few moments... Six got the door to open

"Got it" He said then the door opens up in automatic and he and the group steps into the room

The room isn't much but junks around, But with a interesting Chemistry set about some Red cloud that Six can get a sample but step away from it and saw a vending machine across the room, It's looks in perfect condition

"That Vending Machine looks untouch" Pyrrha said

"Indeed, Whoever built this place has some interesting designs" Weiss looks in the room in some interest that some Atlas Military would want to get their hands on

"I tried to unlock this Terminal, But this one is lock and can only be open by the owner" Blake said to the group while sitting at the desk across

After seeing everything in the room, Six saw a radio in the Bunker room and tries to go over there

Then a Red Smoke appears and was putting the group to sleep

"What th-" Yang then fell into the floor sleeping

"What's happening?" Ruby mange to say before putting into sleep

"We need to ge-" Jaune fell into the floor

Everyone was now unconscious, And there was a Nightkin in the shadow in the room begins to carried the group in a large sack

* * *

_You heard of the Sierra Madre Casino_

_We all have, The Legend the curses_

_Foolishness about it lying in the middle of the City of the Dead, buried beneath a blood-red cloud_

_A bright, shining monument luring treasure hunters to their doom_

_The world's most famous stars and entertainers were invited to it's Grand Opening_

_An Invitation was a sign of... exclusiveness_

_The Opening was supposed to symbolize a road to a brighter future, not just for the world..._

_But for all who came to its doors_

_A chance for anyone to begins again_

_Except - the Sierra Madre never opened_

_The War froze it in time, Like a big flashbulb going off, The Grand Opening - one big ending of Humanity_

_It's still out there, In the Wastes preserved just waiting for someone to crack it open, But getting to it that's not the hard part_

_It's letting go_

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm going decided to do with the Dead Money DLC early because it's best to get this out of the way than later, Because I got other DLC projects to think with**_

_**Anyway I hope you all like it and big shout out to, ****Wombag1786 of his Fallout story and being awesome and I can't wait until the next chapter of his work**_

_**So yeah, I'll see you all later and have a nice day or night or whatever**_

_**#True to Caesar**_


	4. Not a Chapter but from my other Stories

_**Quick Update for you guys, Take a look of what this pussy ass just said to me**_

_**TeraBaapBSDK - "B****rah.. what's with the description. barh... brah... fuck your mama and i put a baseball bat in her ass. your mom was a whore sucking countless dicks across this galaxy, you are one of its product. fuck you bitch, your daughter, sister and wife are sucking my dick right now. bitch your whole family(only women) cunt was destroyed and meat was hanging from it. sucker."**_

_**Yeah having fun right now are you with my wife, daughter huh? Well guess what Bitch I don't have a Wife or Daughter up yours piece of shit, This Guy man... Damn what a fine piece of work huh? This has to be one of the best comments I have ever heard... I'm playing right now this isn't the first time I heard about it and this an't the last**_

_**If anyone see this Dipshit tell him or her to Fuck Off, I bet that your mommy loves sucking other men's Dick and your sister is a slut huh? Is that why you telling me my story is shit?**_

_**As the Descriptions, This is a Rewrite and I'm trying to impress fucking nobody's like you! I don't see your story anywhere where's it at? Oh I know it's in your fucking asshole and you need someone to take it out, Tell your fucking Dad to do for you**_

_**And I bet that when I see your Mom or Sisters, Oh~ I'm going to say hi to them and take them into my Hotel Room and just "Spend" the night, And I'll bet that they have the tightest Pussy ever and I'll going to do all night long with my long 14 inch Dick**_

_**No offensive to any of you guys who think that this is weird, But this guy man... Has got to be fucking stupid and an Idiot just to called me or any other writers out, If anyone knows who this guy's real name is and his Mommy or Sisters (If he has one) tell me and how good it felt fucking ramming your dicks into their destroyed cunts**_

_**I'm also going to guess that he's a pedophile looking at Young Women and either taking their panties while they are sleeping, Fucking dude and I will bet that his Mom is so fucking Fat and can't see shit**_

_**Fucking asshole I hate when Pricks like him doing shits in FanFiction, I thought that FanFiction was suppose to be about writing and reading not commenting Bullshits words coming for this dipshit**_

_**You all maybe wondering that I should Ignored this right? This Dipshit is a little Pussy who can't even sees his own little dick and he probably doesn't even have a girlfriend if he does she's an Idiot and a slut for stay with him**_

_**No offensive for any other guys who has a Girlfriend... Not this Dipshit though, I'll will continue to do more about this work and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Oh! One more thing Dipshit, Hope your proud of yourself and Keep your mouth in your fucking asshole for your Slut of a Girlfriend to clean up**_

_**This guy is one piece of work right? If you guys sees his name popping out of your stories or other writers, Give him the Middle Finger for me Okay?**_


	5. The Heist (Part 1)

_**How's everyone doing, Was the 4th of July fun for all of you? Didn't bother with it myself since I was too busy playing games but still hear the fireworks outside of my window, Anyway I like to say sorry for taking too long for this story and I try to add more words into this chapter and it took a lot of thinking to do too**_

_**Also I like to thank Wombag for making an awesome 2 chapters for his story and stuff, Keep up the good work dude!**_

_**Anyway, Let's head back into the chapter and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

_***Sierra Madre***_

We see our heroes laying in the ground and near the old water fountain, One of the members then begins to wake up

"Huh? What happened?" Ruby started to wake up and look over and sees Six two feet away from her asleep

She then wake him up with a light tap on his shoulders, He didn't seems to wake up so she hit even harder... No response, She guess that Six is a Heavy Sleeper

Ruby then took a deep breath and going to do what's going to happened next

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Ruby shouted out loud causing other sleepers to wake up their state and looks over their shoulders

"For crying out loud Ruby!? You almost give me a heart attack!?" Yang screams at her sister for shouting out loud so hard

"Not my fault, You all been asleep and I tried to wake you all up but you all ignored me" Ruby then put on her face with a cute pout and kick her foot in the ground

After everyone got up, They then look around the place they are in

"According to my Pip-Boy... This is Sierra Madre" Six said to the group and they all look at him in confusion

Coco looks at the big tower in front of her, She tries to get a better look but the damn Red Clouds is blocking the view

"I think that is the Sierra Madre Casino up there, I can't even get a better view because of this damn clouds blocking it" Coco said to them

Boone then walks to the Cloud on his left he goes in and came right back out with him coughing

"These Clouds are Poison" Boone said to them making everyone look at him

"How are these Clouds are Poison? That doesn't make any sense..." Weiss begins to think in her head about how the clouds are poison

Then a Hologram with a older man begins to show up in front of them

_**"Are you all listening? Good, for now on when I talk listen and follow my instructions, Play stupid, playy clever, make the mistake of saying "No?" Those Collars in your neck"ll go off and take your head with it" Father Elijah said**_

"Collar? What are you talking about?" Pyrrha said to them old man and touch her neck... But felt something hard around it

"_**It's like your friend's Pip-Boy on his wrist except filed with explosives, A little radio of the Old World, just need some tuning**_

_**"You all will do what I say and all of your Collars won't go off... Refuse, Try and Run, Disobey me? I'll kill you all and find someone else, There is no escape from here until I let you all go, The sooner you all accept your situation the better" Father Elijah said to them**_

"W-what do you want?" Velvet ask the man with a scared tone in her voice

_**"That structure you all see about the Fountain - the Sierra Madre Casino... You all need to break inside A...Heist, Too many years in the making**_

_**"But to get inside, avoid its traps... You'll all need to gather more team, As I've found, One cannot do it alone" Father Elijah said**_

Then the group begins to talk to each other

"Aren't we enough to break into this Casino?" Yang said to Elijah

_**"Yes but not enough, While you 11 can take the whole Villa together you still need more allies to help you in battle" Father Elijah said**_

"So we need others to pull this... Heist, Who?" Jaune said to Elijah

_**"Around the Villa are three other collars like yours - Collar 8, 12, and 14, Find all of them and get them here to the fountain, Then we'll talk more" Father Elijah said**_

The group down at their Collars... and found a numbers attach to them and freak them out a little

* * *

_***Collar Numbers***_

_**Six - 21**_

_**Boone - 3**_

_**Ruby - 13**_

_**Weiss - 15**_

_**Blake - 0**_

_**Yang - 9**_

_**Jaune - 6**_

_**Nora - 20**_

_**Pyrrha - 1**_

_**Ren - 18**_

_**Coco - 5**_

_**Velvet - 4**_

_**(This is just random numbers in the Collar, I guess other "Survivors" took the numbers huh?)**_

* * *

_**"And should you all think about killing each other and taking the treasure of the Sierra Madre for yourself - a warning, All your collars are linked... one of you dies, You all die, If that's what it takes to make you all cooperate so be it" Father Elijah said and making Velvet even more scared and Coco hugs her**_

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Blake shouted at Elijah

(This guy is maybe worse than Adam) Blake thoughts about Elijah and Adam working together and cause more chaos in Remnant

_**"Because in some respects breaking in to the Sierra Madre is easier than breaking human instinct, Greed**_

"_**The Villa is filled with corpses, Some killed by the dangers here, Some by me, Others... turned on each other, Once they realized the Sierra Madre could be theirs they cared nothing about their freedom... Their Survival... or each other" Father Elijah said**_

"Are they all dead?" Ruby said to him, She's even more worry about her head going to get blown up if one of them get's killed

_**"The ones brought here on only in what they've left behind, their marks - Graffiti on the wall and Victims they've killed, Some tried to help... left supplies and healing for others who came, Their reward? They were tracked down killed by others with baser instincts, Some of these murderers went as far as to leave traps behind them... turning markers for help into deathtraps for anyone following them, It killed some of them when they forgot where the traps left... or when they desperately needed the assistance they had cut others off from" Father Elijah said**_

"How many of these Victims did you brought here" Boone said with a dangerous tone in his voice

_**"Too many, This place is dangerous... and it's quarantine measures, its hazards... have claimed many, Failures upon failures**_

_**"Do you all think I wanted to place Collars on you to ensure compliance? No... if robots could have done this, I've would have sent them, The Sierra Madre is a complicated lock, Cracking it open requires human hands" Father Elijah said to them**_

Then the group looks at their clothes and find them replace with White Repair Jumpsuits with a Red X in their backs

"Where is our gear!?" Ruby shouted at Elijah demanding to know where is her clothes and her baby!

_**"The Sierra Madre has many... defenses means of screening guests for illicit or dangerous items, All of your arrival here weaponless was not my intention, The Casino this Villa... it takes anything with even a trace of radioactivity, Traces of unknown substances... and returns to its home, The Bunker, The Process is automated and the Casino itself has other, similar "Services" I was unable to find a workaround except to send others in as tools But still, I have not left you all defenseless and the Sierra Madre's security in some respects can help you all if you are resourceful enough" Father Elijah said**_

"What do you mean?" Weiss ask him

_**"This place is well-preserved, Few who came here ever returned all of the treasures of the Old World lie scattered about, Virtually untouched, Search or Hunt... Craft what you can from what you find, The trash of the Pre-War era can keep you alive - food, knifes, more, Use them, Even the Villa's toxins... and the residue it leaves behind... can be shaped into tools and weapons, Gather it as well**_

_**"Also... there is one more thing in your friend's possession, A Rifle that will keep all of you alive, As surely as the Collar will" Elijah said and Six looks at his right and found a strange Rifle that is now in his hands**_

"What is this Rifle?" Six said to Elijah

_**"It is a Holorifle, A weapon I constructed when I arrived... I have since made superior model - and modifications, For now that tool will have to do until you all find other weapons... and I suggest you all do, The Holorifle's Ammo is limited, Still it should be well enough, I fashioned it from the Holograms of the Villa and used it against the Villa's... living inhabitants" Father Elijah said**_

"Inhabitants? There is people alive here?" Pyrrha said and hopes that these people can help them take the Collars off

_**"Yes... the inhabitants... avoid them if you can, They are difficult to kill" He said and making Pyrrha's hopes out of the window**_

_**"Whatever has created them, Bullets, Explosions, Energy... it can make them inert for a time, Then they seems to crawl back up restored, Perhaps is the Cloud...perhaps is the something in their physiology" Father Elijah said**_

"What are these damn clouds blocking our view?" Coco said to him

_**"The Cloud is what blankets the sky here... you may smell it in the air copper and sulfur... burns the lungs and seeps into the skin, As for its origins... I am not certain, Pre-War industrial pollutants... Something in the Sierra Madre structures... It is unique across the Wasteland... and deadly, It has kept this place preserved since the Great War" He said to them**_

"Will the exposure kills us?" Jaune hopes that isn't the case

_**"The air here is lethal only if you enter concentrated pockets of the Cloud, Too long inside one you'll die, So be careful where you step, I've seen some survive concentration of the Cloud for short periods of time if healthy enough - others were too weak, Rebreathers, Chemical Suits... there is no protection against it, it decays all it touches, I've found fighting it useless" Father Elijah said**_

"Well is their anywhere else is a safe spot?" Yang said

_**"Anywhere sheltered from the Cloud... inside buildings, tunnels... any place not exposed to the outside air, Anything the Cloud has touched has preserved it one way or another... but only the Holograms in the Villa truly remains" Father Elijah said**_

"What is this "Hologram" are you talking about?" Weiss was started to get curious about them

_**"Ghosts... they fill the Villa, More in the Casino... much more, They carry out the functions the dead once did, They cannot be harmed... they only perform the same rote tasks until their power dies, There are no consequence - except the Security Holograms, the ones with the silhouettes of the armored Sierra Madre guards" He said to them**_

"Why?" They all said with some confuse looks in their faces, Boone remained quiet, completely stoic of the threat.

_**"Most Holograms perform specific functions, The Security Holograms, ever since the bombs fell now perform their functions, They will kill anyone they detect, They are immune to guns, weapons, EMPs... even Energy weapons, Still they have limitations, Their design their field of views enough to avoid detection, Each as a emitter - destroy or disable it and they cease to be a threat**_

_**"Still... at least they still work as intended, Other technology here is more of a threat to you... notably, the Villa's radios and speakers" Father Elijah said**_

_**(I'm skipping this, This is just too much information and let's head to the Police Station)**_

* * *

_**(Police Station)**_

After Father Elijah finished talking to the group, He sent them to the police station to find Collar 8 and bring him to the fountain for some reason

Six and the group was walking the stairs in front of them... Until they spot someone in front of them, It has a Brown Hazard Suit and has Green Eyes lines coming from its mask

"I guess these are the Inhabitants that guy mention" Six said to the group

"How could we be sure that that man who took us here tell us the these "Inhabitants" or "Ghosts" he's saying are true?" Yang ask Six and wonders why Six just understand what the old guy said to them a few moments ago

"We don't, But we can't exactly trust anyone in the Villa either from what I can tell... These Inhabitants are here to kill us and drags us into the Cloud" Six said to the group and seems to understand the whole Villa for some reason

Before he can say more, A Ghost Harvester came behind him and was about to threw it's spear on his back, But Boone took the Holorifle from Six's hands and shoot the Ghost down and then use its own spears on its head

"That guy said that the Inhabitants around this place seems to get up after We shoot it, Throw Explosives, or any other kind it will get back up, We have to finish them of by either the head or other body parts" Boone said and they all understood a little from what Boone said to them

"So... Just kill them again before they get back up?" Jaune ask and Boone just nodded his head towards him and look around for more weapons to collect, Six looks around and found some type of coins in the floor

"Are those Coins?" Ruby ask him and he look at it with some interest in them, He decided to take them and head to the Police Station

They went in and first thing happened when their bomb collars started to beep and scares to younger group to death

_**"Speakers and radios interfere with the bomb collars frequency, and can trigger the detonators... prematurely, It is an unfortunate side effect, One I did not anticipate I was unable to calibrate the collars to block the signals - so you'll have to make do" Father Elijah said **_

"Great... Not only these collars are a death trap we have to deal with these radios too?" Weiss wanted to leave the Casino as possible but can't because the collar in her neck and she didn't want to die in this place

"Find the radios and shoot them" Six orders them and they all found four radios in the building and destroyed them with ease, Six and Ruby went to the locker room and found some perfectly good shape armor and helmet for survival, Six puts the helmet on and the armor with better protect his body from spears and knifes from the Villa

"Hey Six! found a locked door but can't open it?" Jaune calls out to them across from the locker room, Six and Ruby goes to where Jaune is and indeed found a locked door sealed shut... He then noticed a terminal on the desk, He sit down and tries to hack the system and thankfully it still works and opens the locked door and found some ammo and a good shape rifle inside causing Ruby to go _"Ooohhh~"_ on the weapon

"Hey everyone, I found some pistols over here and there's five each" Blake calls out and handed the four guns to Six, Ruby, Coco, and Boone, and she kept the other one to herself for self protection and looks at the rest "Sorry those were the only guns I found" She said and they just said "It's fine" to her

"Not really a pistol type, But since I need some weapon in my hands this is alright... for now" Coco didn't want a stupid Police Handgun and prefer her Minigun but since that old geezer took her baby away she needs a weapon and this is fine for now she suppose

"It's just not the same with Crimson Rose..." Ruby miss her baby so much, She spent almost a year for that weapon to finish and that's the only weapons she needed

Then Six looks at Yang and took out a Bear Trap Fist for her and she looks at Six with some confusion, "Use these for now until we find a way back to the bunker" He said and Yang looks at the Bear Trap again and took it, It didn't feel right to her at all but she just has to get use to it

"Guys I found some sort of a basement" Weiss said to them across from them and there is indeed a basement in the building, They then look at their weapons and ready to head into the basement

_***Basement***_

When the step inside of the place something feels... Off, Then they heard someone speaker from the speaker from the basement

_**"Knew you would come, below the cage... down to where I am, Maybe you saw the letters I scratched on the Villa walls, A little farther, Follow my voice... that's it, The one in the cage? Dog, I had to lock him up, He keeps... Disobeying me" The voice said**_

"Who the hell is that?" Jaune was started to get freak out from the voice and really wish he was back in Remnant

"No idea, But let's just push forward for now" Six said and head on in making the groups follow him, They rather not stay behind in this place full of troubles

They walk threw the open doors and found a small room of file cabinets everywhere, "Spread out and see and look for something inside of the cabinets, And look for the coins there's bound to see if they are in there" Six said and they nodded and there's is indeed coins inside the file cabinets and took them and Six went into the last door in front of him and heard a beep on his collar and found some Holodisk in the table next to the radio, He smash it and look at the disk

_**"That's me, there on the table, The disk... My voice, Can't take any chances thought... you may be some victim who simply stumbled down here, If so can't let you let Dog out... No, Not yet... If you are who I think you are, you came here to fetch Dog use him to drag other victims here, Now I'll use you - and that Pip-Boy you're wearing" The voice said making Six felt chills in his spine**_

_**"You're smart, Clever, The key to Dog's cage is simple, Take my voice to the cage above, Let me speak to the beast inside, Then you and I... we can talk" The voice said and ended the speaker voice**_

Six then heads back out to where the others it, "Let's head back upstairs" He said and they agreed "What was that talk with the person about?" Ruby ask him "Don't know really, But I'm getting the feeling that it wasn't for us... It's for Elijah" Six understood the situation already and this person wanted Elijah for some reason

_***Police Station***_

They went back upstairs and goes over to Dog in the Cage, "So... what now?" Ruby ask him, Then Six use the Holodisk in his Pip-Boy and it said "Dog, Back in the cage" it said and Dog? stood up and look at the group

_**"What have we here? You all weren't who I was expecting, I'm disappointed, Still... even if you all aren't my intended guest, you take direction, Good, You can't have been an idiot to figure out how to release me from my cage... Or perhaps you all are, with that leash in your arm and the ones around your necks... with our collars and manacles, why, we may as well be kin" Dog? said**_

"What the hell? What happened to you damn voice?" Yang heard the voice of Dog earlier and it didn't sounded like him at all

_**"I'm the voice of reason, I sleep sometimes... down in the basement, in the cage. Now that I'm awake, Dog goes back in the cage" Dog? said**_

"Does Dog knows you are in him?" Weiss ask the grey monster and wonders how did the minds between the idiot and smart got together

_**"Dog knows I'm here, but can't do anything about it, I'm his... conscience. Keep him tame, keep him from hurting us... doing foolish things" Dog? said**_

"Well... How long did you guys been here anyway?" Ruby said to the monster

_**"I've been trapped in here for some time, then you all came along and let me out, So... you opened my cage for a reason. Now I want to know why?" Dog? said and demanded to know why they let him out of his cage**_

_**(Science 35) **_"In Super Mutants, brain damage is usually the result of prolonged Stealth Boy usage" Six said and Dog? was kinda surprise at the question from the masked human but hides his shock very well

_**"That's the easy explanation, the one human use, Pre-War technology, as if it's cause of all ills, mind and body, I needed to come out of the cage to protect Dog, From clever humans... Like you, Do you all see these wounds of his, covering his skin... the bear trap on his arm? He placed his own hand into it, The name he carved in his chest? To remind him who he is, he inflicts pain to himself to silence me, when all I try to do... hrr!.. He cuts, hurts, and tries to murder me out of him, He won't succeed, Just makes me angrier**_

_**"Dog is the beast, we simply change cages, Like the ones here" Dog? said**_

"Well... We are looking for someone with a collar like us? Also where is your collar?" Nora said normally and tries to not enrage the beast

_**"It's close, Closer than I'd think... Dog's been into things, needs to think before he eats, chew before he swallows, He's... eager that way, Now the collar's a part of me. Inside. I can feel its electronic heartbeat, clicking and burning down below... like before, It was cold and heavy before going in the cage... now you all here, and it's pulling and kicking again, tugging like a lease... Interesting" Dog? said**_

"So wait... You're telling me that Dog? eat the collar?" Coco didn't know how to handle that... And can't imagine shoving metal parts in her body

"If that collar inside of your body is active, We didn't turn it on" Six said to Dog?

_**"Really, Yet it led you here and now you're here, and it's burning a hole in my guts, Maybe it's crying for its owner" Dog? said**_

"How the hell did you... or whoever... eat of these collars?" Weiss ask Dog?

_**"They... detach, When the segmented they look nothing more than metallic Radscorpions... and if they're attached to neck flesh, warm, red... Dog doesn't care what's on the body he's crushing in his hands, He'll mangle it, Twist it, make it fit until he's full, Dog can't help himself... hungry... greedy, And now the collar's inside, alive again, And we're trapped here until it goes cold" Dog? said**_

"Maybe you shouldn't go around shoving Old World tech in your stomach?" Ruby said to him and wonders why they both did that

_**"As if I had a choice girl, Sometimes instinct takes over, and that's when I go into the cage, It's like curiosity that way, Besides you all wouldn't have put those collars on by choice... perhaps it was you people curiosity that caused that hand to close on your neck" Dog? said**_

_**(Lockpick 35) **_"You wouldn't have locked yourse

lf in there without some sort of key to let you out" Six said with his high Lockpicking skills

_**'The Key? Why it's the Old Man, the one who brought us here, I hid the key so Dog wouldn't know... I just needed the Old Man to show up, So he and I can talk, If Dog is in control when the Old Man appeared... well, he would do whatever he commanded as always, And I can't have that" Dog? hated the idea the Elijah using Dog to fetch others for this damn Villa**_

"If you have the Key in there, the "Old Man" can order Dog to open the cage" Six said

_**"Dog... obeys, Yes, Why?... do you have some means to contacting the Old Man?" Dog? said**_

"I can play his voice threw my Pip-Boy, and have an Audio log with his voice in it" Six said

_**"You... don't play it, If you do I'll find a way to get out of the cage and end all of you, I'll murder you, crush your arms and legs until...**_

'Calm down, Follow us willingly, I won't do it" Six said

_**(My damn laptop glitch out on me and it made me lose some the questions for God, So I'm going to skip so for this)**_

_**(Dog has given you the benefit of his Ravenous Hunger perk**_

_**Ghost People are difficult to kill unless**_

_**Dismembered or Disintegrated**_

_**If Dog is in the party or in control**_

_**Dog will devour the Ghost People to regain health**_

_**And preventing them to ever get back up...)**_

* * *

_**(God has given you In My Footstep perk**_

_**This perk grants you a bonus to Stealth as well as**_

_**the ability to step light around placed traps... If God is in control)**_

* * *

_***Residential District***_

Six told God to stay at the fountain while the rest goes to the Residential District and found that there's fucking bombs everywhere, So they sneak their way past the traps and the damn cloud and found that more of the Ghost People is in the area

"Fuck... Okay let's try and sneak past them and don't make any movements" Six orders the group to follow his lead threw the open blown out wall to the ramp across another house, They then spot someone who is seating in a chair waiting for something, They again sneak past the Ghost and went inside to where the person is sitting at

"The Sierra Madre, Mmm... beauty isn't she, She the one who invited you all here? Or maybe you all haven't catch her voice on the radio, Woke up, confused like some of the others, Least you all still breathing..." Dean Domino said to his "Guests"

"By the way... don't get up or make sudden movements, no matter how uncomfortable that chair gets... the cushion is just for show" Dean was talking to Six who is sitting down next to him, The others didn't know what's going on

"What do you mean?" Six said to Dean

"Might be a bit rude, but that chair you're sitting in - it's got a shaped charge in the seat cushion, Get up without my permission, I'll blast your ass so far through your head it'll turn you moon cherry pie red" Dean said

"There's a bomb under Six is sitting?!" Velvet shouted and Dean look at her and find it kinda cute that a girl like her is playing dress up looking like bunny, Then look at Six again

"So - let's keep this sweet and polite and finish our conversation with no misunderstandings" Dean said to Six

_**(Speech 25) **_"I'll save my questions for the end - please go on" Six said and the others look at him and tries to figure out what is he doing

"And that's what I've missed - a rapt audience, Just because I work in entertainment doesn't mean I'm a moron, I heard my necktie beeping I know what that means - I'm part of this somehow and I want out of it, And if you all put me in it... I'm not going to be too happy, So whatever's going on here and you all are part of this? You all taking orders from me" Dean said to all of them, Ruby didn't want to die in this forsaken casino so she hopes that Six chooses his next words carefully

"Alright... We'll cooperate, What do you want?" Six said and the rest just sigh in relief, Boone didn't like his choice but what choice does Six even have

"Good, good - then we're are in business, I may be a betting man, but I like it when the odds are in our favor, If you all here with who I think, then I'd rather have you all in my side than his, An... Ace in holes and could over power him with our numbers" Dean look at the group and noticed that 12 of them is in the same room with him and smiles that he kinda felt safer with allies with him and watching his back for a change

"You all want to live and I want what's inside of the Madre, Real simple" Dean said

"We're in Dean, If that's all let's head out then" Six then gets up and noticed that Dean's chair didn't exploded and the rest was grateful that Dean didn't trigger the bomb under to where Six is sitting

"All right... Partners" Dean get's up and goes in front of Six making them to follow him

_**(Dean has giving you Unclean Living perk**_

_**This perk grants you a short period of time **_

_**before taking damage inside a toxic cloud as well**_

_**as reducing the amount of damage you take inside the toxic**_

_**cloud by 25%... If Dean is in the Party)**_

* * *

_**I'm just going to end it right here... I'm so tired and have to think more on what's going to happen with the heist stuff and getting Christine out of the Medical area or something, But yeah hope you all enjoy this chapter and more going to come soon**_

_**I'm going to find something to do for now and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Going to do another Lemon scenes for RWBY soon and it's going to be Glynda Goodwitch**_


	6. The Heist (Part 2)

_**Here's more chapters of Fallout and RWBY Crossovers, Hope everyone is enjoying with this story and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Should I add more anime characters in this crossovers?**_

* * *

_***Villa Clinic***_

Our Heroes and Dean went threw many of Ghost People with their limitness weapons and losing some ammo fast, Jaune's pistol got jammed and has to throw it to one of the Ghost People with an Bear Trap on his left arm and has to pick up another pistol from the ground for safety reason, The rest just tries to avoid the Ghost however they can

"Didn't think about our chances there - But with our numbers we all should be proud of ourselves dealing with them quick enough" Dean commented on the team and for the first time felt safer with numbers playing in his favor

"These Ghosts is becoming a trouble for all of us, We need to hurry so we can get out of here" Six didn't want to stay in this god forsaken place anymore and just wants to head back to the Mojave and try to catch Benny

"Agreed, We're losing a lot of ammo fast and Ruby almost got her head blown off by those damn Ghost People" Weiss agreed with Six for a change and couldn't think for a moment that her leader was about to die by that one Ghost with a Bear Trap on his arm

Ruby wants to forget that memory that even happens with the Bear Trap Ghost and just wish to be back in Remnant

"Uh? Guys? Is that the Clinic over there?" Jaune called out and they see a green door and a heath sign on top of the buildings

"Yeah it is this one, Let's be quick about this because I would rather... Not want to be in there for too long" Dean then opens the door and head inside, Followed by Six and the group

When they first went in there was some blue hologram figure is watching them, Not at them just staring at the wall like he's seeing a ghost then turn its head to the other directions and walk over there

_**"Picking up an emitter signature - watch for security Holograms, Dangerous, Don't shoot them - attacking them is useless" Elijah said threw their speakers**_

"Have to agreed with the Old Guy on this one, I try to shoot them, Cut them, Explode them, Nothing... Let's just try to avoid more of them if we can" Dean has some history with the Holograms and didn't like Sinclair's test projects...

They nodded their heads and look at the Hologram and it turns away again to the other directions, They then took the other directions and found themselves in some sort of an office and their was a hand prints on top of the suitcases, Six then goes over their and opens them and find more ammo and weapons... and more food in this suitcase

"Hey! those are my emergency supplies!... I-i mean I know that were in a tight spot but... Leave me something would you?" Dean curse himself for leaving those hand prints there for the taking by his "Partners"

They took all the items in the suitcase... Much to Dean's dismay, Then check out a small room with two headless dead bodies in the table and the younger groups tries to overlook at the the lost souls who fell victims by either Elijah's collars or the Ghost People around the Villa

"Damn... Much to their dismay I suppose - Whoever did this mess up" Dean kinda felt bad for this poor souls but not too much per-say, He and his partners has to keep their guard up in case for more Traps laying around... Even his own traps

Six then saw some sort of an green stealth suit and then look at Blake

"Hey Blake, You should put that suit on just in case" Six said to her and she look at the suit and grabs it and took it to the next room to change, When she came out it kinda fits her perfectly

"Nice look Blakey~" Yang commented on Blake's new suit and kinda felt hot on her body a little

"Come on Yang, You can look at the suit later but we have to keep going" Six said and grabs the nearby Comic Knife for extra protection and head towards the hall and they noticed a red light in the speakers

_**"Damn speakers at end of the hall - red light means they're shielded, Must be a way to shut them off somewhere else" Elijah said threw their collars and they step back at the hall in back to the headless room**_

"Damn it, We can't shoot them if they're shielded there's got to be a way to get threw over their" Dean didn't remember that red light was on when he... puts a women in the Auto-Doc

"There's gotta be a basement somewhere here... Everyone wait here, I'm going to check out that left corner over there" Six pointed the left corner and goes over there and saw that this place does has a basement and it was lock... He Lockpicking it and goes in

"Now that he's gone to the basement I began to wonder on where did you all even came from, That one with the Red Beret looks like a military of sorts, But you kids are looking like those cartoons shows that kids used to watch over the past 300 hundred years" Dean remembers during his time and years as an Actor and Thief, He does enjoys watching Cartoons to pass the time before his "Acting" papers shows up

"We do?" Ruby said and didn't understand on why Mr. Domino said they look like cartoon characters

"Is just... Nevermind, And it looks like our friend just turn off the red speaker across the hall" Dean pointed at the hall and the Red light has indeed been turned off and Six came out of the basement and they all went to find the last person

They reach at the end and saw an Auto-Doc making some noise and it looks like someone is trying to get out of it, Then a bald women with scars on her face came out and looks at them with some hates

_**(The Women in front of you look disoriented, pained - she blanks a few times, then winces as if the act of blinking causes her pain) Christine then tries to talk but found that she couldn't**_

"Uh? Are you all right?" Jaune said to her and she looks at him

_**(She looks at him, blanks again then opens her mouth - but nothing is comes out, She then touches her throat then traces the scar - beneath the chin, and her eyes widen in alarm" Christine begins to panic on not being able to talk**_

"Listen lady, We are here to help you" Yang kinda felt bad for the poor girl but also has some bad history with people who doesn't talk as well

_**(She looks shaken, As she glances at the Auto-Doc, She recoils and her mouth opens - but yet again nothing comes out, She then looks at the your groups, and her hands clench into fists - her eyes narrow and she takes a step back and studying all of you) Christine then studies them with some hatred on her eyes and wonder who was the ones put her in that damn machine**_

"This isn't what it looks like?" Six realize that she thinks that they are the ones who put her in that Auto-Doc

_**(The Women opens her mouth again, winces, then frowns and drags a finger across her throat in a slow motion, She looks more angry than pained right now, Frowning she touches her throat again, gently, then her hand brushes the collar then her frown deepens, Her eyes narrow as she tries to edge the collar until she finds the lock, She begins to press it with her fingers) Christine then attempted to unlock the collar in her neck**_

"Don't do that, It's a bomb collar - mess with it and it'll go off" Six said to her and Christine was surprise at what he just said

_**(She look surprised, Then notices your collar and raises an eyebrow) Christine then looks at Six**_

"Let's just say that we're all in this together" Six said to her

_**(She frowns and narrow her eyes, Then slowly shakes her head) Christine shakes her head until she calms down**_

"Look we need to cooperate if we want to get out of this Oum forsaken place!" Weiss said to her and Christine didn't know on why this white hair girl said "Oum" for some reason

_**(She then shakes her head and draws a line in the air between her and Six) Christine draws a line from her and Six**_

"Look, together we all can get out of this mess up Villa and go home" Coco didn't want to stay at this place anymore and it going to give her Bun-Bun nightmares for weeks now

_**(She shakes her head - once, Then cross her arms) Christine doesn't look convince and just waits for more answer coming out of their mouths**_

"Listen, We're not trying to order you around because you life and ours are linked up with each other, If that bomb goes off then we all die" Ren for the first time actually speaks up for the group

_**(She frowns, glances at the collar and looks back at Six, She makes a circle with her hands, puts her hand over her eyes and squints, She nods at Ren's question and lower her head from her eyes, Shakes her head, She draws a slow line between her and Six) Christine does all of that**_

"Are you looking for something? Fine, We can help" Weiss just sigh at the mutes attics

_**(She looks at Weiss again, then her expression softens slightly, She shakes her head slowly and gives a silent sigh, She nods at her, Then raises an eyebrow and nods at the door behind them) Christine looks at the door**_

"Okay, Let's all head out" Six said and Christine nodded her head and everyone left the room...

_***Christine stops, glances at the speaker then at your collar frowning) Christine waits for Six to respond**_

"It's a decayed speaker - If we stay too long near one, It'll blow our heads off" Six said to her

_**(She taps her Collar and then opens and closes her hand really fast, She taps her collar, Then she points at your Pip-Boy, her collar and then you collar, After second then she opens and closes her hand slower) Christine said**_

_**(Science 60)** _"You can interfere with the speaker's detonation frequency somehow?" Six said to her kinda surprise at what Christine has learned over 9 seconds

_**(SUCCEEDED) (She is about to nod - then stops and points herself and shakes her head, She points at your collar, then hers, then nods at your Pip-Boy, Makes a triangle motion then the same slow pulse as before with her fingers) Christine did all of that with her hands**_

"Well can you do that with our groups collars, Or this is just you and me?" Six ask her if that works with the other groups

_**(She frowns slowly shakes her head - she opens her mouth, then makes the motion of tuning a dial, then points at herself)**_

"Is just your frequency" Six said and she nodded "...But only between us" She nodded again and let Six goes ahead of her and follow him back to the group

"Okay guys, Let's get out of here" Six said to the group

"Oh and here, This is a chip that was sitting at the counter over there, That it's for a Stimpacks in case we need some healing" Dean handed Six the Stimpack chip for the vending machine for the Villa

* * *

_***Fountain***_

All the members of the missing collars has arrived at the Fountain, Then Father Elijah appears and talking to Six and the group

_**"Good, well done... now, for the festivities and all of your parts in all of this, The owner of the Sierra Madre... for whatever reason... keyed the Grand Opening to the Gale Event itself, It needs to be fired off in order for the casino doors to open, As I've discovered that one person can't do it alone, So get you teams into positions indicated on your Pip-Boy, then trigger it properly**_

_**"All of you are so close, don't let me down... Otherwise, I'll have to rely on the next team that followed the calls of Sierra Madre" Elijah said to them**_

'What is the Gala Event even mean?" Jaune been wondering about that question since Father Elijah mention it

_**"A display of lights, fireworks... music in the streets, A Pre-War festival to mark the casino's openings, The Bombs struck first, It is of no consequence, only firing the event is - get the three in positions, then travel to your positions in Salida del Sol and trigger the Gala**_

_**"After that... the real work begins" Elijah said to them**_

"Hold up, the real work? What was this a warm-up or something?" Yang was getting pissed on Elijah about all of this is a test

_**"Perhaps you all think that this is a simple robbery, A cheap casino heist, No... this is a heist of centuries, We're not plundering the Sierra Madre - we're plundering history, taking from the Old World itself, It won''t let its secrets go easily... not without a fight, I wouldn't expect anything less" Elijah said**_

_**(Spoiler Alert!, Father Elijah is trying to take over the Sierra Madre's security system and pulling the red cloud from the Villa to the Mojave, I would recommend that you play the DLC if you haven't yet)**_

"How are we supposed to get to the markers on my map?" Six ask Elijah

_**"I've unlocked the West and East gates to Puesa del Sol and Salida del Sol... Now that you all survived the Villa, I need to get to my positions, you all don't need me to hold your hands anymore, I'll keep monitoring you all via the transceivers through the Villa... If I need to offer guidance I will" Elijah said**_

"We'll head out then" Six said

_**"I'd suggest taking the FEV reject to his positions first... although you may need his brutality and strength somewhere else first, As easy the Villa was to navigate... the outlying areas of the Villa are far more dangerous, thicker with the Ghost People, Traps and Toxins, Use your team as I use you all... Listen to your collars, watch where you step, You're no use to me dead" Elijah then ended the call**_

* * *

_***New Quest!***_

_**Fires in the Sky **_

_**Strike up the Band**_

_**Mixed Signals**_

* * *

Six calls the group (Not the three DLC Characters) to him

"We all need to split into 3 teams, Team 1 will go with Christine, Team 2 will go with Dean, Team 3 will go with Dog" Six said and count their numbers and there's 12 of them plus 3 from over the fountain

"Me, Weiss, Blake and Yang, Will go with Christine to her positions" Ruby said and Six nodded and ask her and her teams to be careful

"Jaune, Nora and Ren and I, Will go with Dog, He will be kinda hard to listen to... But will be fine" Pyrrha said and Six wish them luck

"That just leaves Me, Boone, Coco and Velvet, Will go with Dean on this one" Six said and they all talk to the other three

* * *

_**Team 1 - Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang with Christine**_

_**Team 2 - Jaune/Nora/Pyrrha/Ren with Dog**_

_**Team 3 - Six/Boone/Coco/Velvet with Dean**_

* * *

"Okay everyone, Let's head to our positions!" Six commanded them and they all went to their positions, Team 2 is heading to Salida del Sol, Team 1 and 3 is heading to Puesa del Sol for Dean and Christine's positions

_***Team 2* *Jaune's POV***_

This is just great... Walking into more traps around the area, Not to mention that my team is with a huge grey monster who is looking for a fight is at our side... For now I guess and we're heading towards his positions

But then we came across more of those Ghost People and one of them freaking spotted us, I'd then order my team and Dog to attack and we dealt with them rather fast with Dog in our side

"This is just great! We finally can fight all of these Ghost thingy's and I can break their legs all I want!" Nora was happy to break the Ghost People's legs with no mercy at all

"They can't even talk Nora, And they also attacking us on sight but I wish there was some way for this People to be able to talk to us" Ren thought about if there is someway for the Ghost People begins able to talk to them

"Don't let it get to you Ren, For now let's just get this over with and get back to the Mojave" Pyrrha didn't want to be here in this place anymore, It's going to get her nightmares for a week

"Pyrrha's right, Let's get this over with" Jaune agreed with his partner and they find the place they are looking for, There was some switching systems threw the small gate and it must be for Dog

_**"Why are we here? Dog not want to be here... place too much like a cage for Dog, If Dog was feed like last time, Dog would listen If the feeding is quiet" Dog said**_

"Listen Dog, We need you to stay here and trigger the switches" I ask Dog and hopes that he understand

_**"Dog doesn't understand... too hungry, hard to hear words... Blond Human, when can Dog feed, If Dog was feed like last time, Dog would listen If the feeding is quiet, Maybe voice could make Dog stay, Dog not want to be cage to in cage, Dog wants to be free and find Master" Dog said**_

_"Oh my Oum?~ I forgot about Dog's personality, He has another voice in his head... Six is the only one who has the code for the other voice to be out" _I slaps myself for being stupid about Dog's personality

Then Dog begins to shake his head fast and his body begins to shake quickly until... God shows up and look at the group

_**"If it isn't the Blond boy and his friends... Where's the one with the Pip-Boy" God demanded us to tell him where is Six**_

"He's with the rest of the group, We need you and Dog to stay here until the Gala Event start" I said to him and hoping that God will listen to him better than Dog can

_**"A row of switches all lined up, How familiar... These switches won't move themselves after all... there must be some trick to it, I'm here... what do you expect me to do?" God said**_

"We need you to operated these switches, Can you do that until the Gala Event happens?" Pyrrha ask him

_**"You can lead me to water... no, being trapped in this courtyard while lights are flashing and sirens are screaming... I can survive one or two of the inhabitants... more than that, even Dog would have to work to keep full without being carved into pieces, And the gate here... if it somehow got locked, it'd be the holding cell at the Police Station again, except with no way out" God said**_

_"He does has a point... Those Gates looks strong enough to hold Dog or God in here, Guess we have to find food for Dog" _The more I thought about this the more concern for me about Dog

"We'll find food for Dog, Stay here and tell us what does he need" I ask him, God has this look on his face like he almost didn't trust us

_**"I need two chunks of meat from the Ghost People, That will be enough to fed Dog when the Gala Event starting" God said**_

"Okay, Team let's go chops some Ghost" I said and Nora got this look on her eyes and she couldn't wait to break more legs from the Ghost People

_***Few Minutes Later***_

_"Chopping these Ghost are really tough?!" _I was grabbing the dead Ghost person on my back, While Nora is holding the other dead Ghost with ease and we brought them back to God

_**"You're all good at fetching, These will be enough for Dog... I'll stay here until the Gala Event is starting" God said and we all leave the gate and head back to the fountain**_

* * *

_***Team 1 & 3***_

"I wonder why on earth that the Old Guy is sending me to this spot" Dean was complain about his spot on his positions and that he shouldn't do any of this at all

"No matter what the Old Man said we all have to do this, Better hope that this visit is fucking worth it" Six regret on being here in the first place

"Wait! I think that's the building that Christine has to go" Ruby pointed at the building in front of them and Six checks his Pip-Boy and she was right

"You're right Ruby you guys go in there, While me and my team send Dean to his positions" Six said to them and Ruby hugs him and waits for all of this to be over and goes to the switching station

"Kinda touchy right there Partner, Who knew that there's still kindness around here anymore" Dean envy Six for having the support for his friends

"Sometimes Dean, It's alright to have someone in your corner" Six said to him, Making Dean confused at his questions

"Let's just get him to his position, I want to get out of this damn cloud out of my view" Boone didn't like anything blocking his way when he's shooting at long range

Six and the team then kills more Ghost People and tries to avoid the Red Cloud and soon found Dean's positions... He has to wait on top of the building with wires on his hands

"So this is where I'm supposed to put on the show? Played better venues let me tell you, What's that there... wiring? Looks... like it's tied to the sound system in the Villa, except for that snipped section there

"So... what? I stand here hold the two ends in my hands, and tap them together like cymbals? Dean has a bad feeling about this...

"That's the plan, Are you going to be able to do it safety?" Six said to him

"Well... "safety?" Around here, that word doesn't come cheap, Look... I strike the speaker system, there's going to be Ghost all over this place, Any change in the sounds around here... The Ghost People aren't the big talking types, They listening... and Hunting... Killing, More vicious than music critics trust me" Dean said to Six

"If we clear out the Ghost People in the area, Will you change your mind? Six said to him

"No, you want to know why? Because there's more beneath the streets, in the buildings, and oh - everywhere else, They hear anything out of ordinary, especially "Music" screaming through the speakers when I close the connection? They'll be here, fast" Dean said with some concern voice in his tone

_**(Science 60) **_"The Villa has Holograms everywhere, If I switch on some to cover the area..." Six remembers that the Ghost People doesn't like to hang around with the Holograms

_**(SUCCEEDED) **_"Well... yeah, If the Hologram systems still work that'd do the trick, Okay... all right, you called up some of those Old World stiffs that'd be an audience I wouldn't mind having below" Dean felt safer If the Holograms is active and keeping him alive when going inside of the Sierra Madre

"Okay, let me see if I can activate the Holograms for you" Six said to him with an promise

"If I remember correctly... there's should be two Holograms you can switch on in the area... just don't remember how, Do that and I'll consider waiting on the rooftop... Maybe" Dean said and Six ask the other 3 to stay at Dean's side while he checks to see if there's any terminal around to activate the Holograms

"So... How's your day been for you three" Dean ask them a question

"Well we came here to see the Casino, Got ourselves gas in the bunker, Woke up here and forced to go around doing stuff for the Old Man, And have bomb collars in our neck... pretty cool for me" Coco sarcastic said to Dean and slaps herself for thinking the idea to head to this Oum awful place in the first place

"I know, I would rather be back in Remnant than here" Velvet misses Remnant so much and doesn't want to be here and die in this Red Cloud around the area

Boone didn't answer though, Just waits for Six to come back and see if he activate those Holograms for Dean... He would rather fight Legions then these Ghost People

"Remnant? Is that what you people came from? Because in all my 300 hundred years I have never heard of this Remnant place" Dean responded on Velvet's questions

"Yeah it's a... Village! It has the awesome stuff around and expensive stuff that I always buy" Coco has to lie about what Remnant is actually is

"Really~ Maybe when this is done I'll should visit this "Remnant" and find out what's over there" Dean is thinking about on what Remnant is going to be like

"Looks like Six got those Two Holograms working again" Boone said and there is indeed Two Holograms is now active and Six is coming back to the group

"Both Holograms are on now, It's safe for you to get to your position" Six said

"You powered the Holograms up? Well... yeah that's pretty the good protection, Sure worked the fountain Vera kept the Ghost People away, But uh?... How do I know the power won't suddenly go off? And... I don't know, this still sounds risky to me, For me" Dean was still unsure about the whole plan

"Listen, We all survive this far and we can't just give up now and I want this to be over with so I can get back to the Mojave" Six almost begs for Dean to stay at his position

"Well... okay fine you convinced me, But listen... when this thing goes off, try and get into the Sierra Madre without me? You'll all wish you hadn't" Dean then goes to the wire and waits for the fireworks to appear

* * *

_***Team 1 (RWBY)***_

When Six said later to Ruby and her team, Her team and Christine head inside of the Switching Station and once they were inside, They can hear beeping some where outside of the room they are in

**_(Christine's eyes dart around at the wall and the ceiling, She glances at the exit, then takes a slow breath: Sweat appears on her brow) Christine remembers her time in the Auto-Doc and kinda felt the similar detail happens in here_**

"What's this? a Circuit Breaker? Let me see if I can fix it" Weiss goes over to the Circuit Breaker and noticed that three of the parts for the Box is removed by the former slave who must have die while being trap here, She then uses her skills that she got from Six and finally got the Breaker to work and she smiles after that

"Good work there Snow Queen~ Now let's head threw this door here" Yang steps into the door and heard her collar begins to beep

"The speaker is up there!" Blake shouted and shoot the speaker until they couldn't hear them anymore

"Crap, It looks like the door was powered by electricity and all the speakers are on again" Blake said and they all have to be careful for the speakers now

They then went threw another door and noticed that the room below them... Is full of Red Clouds with some broken part laying around, And they see another platform across from them... They have to go threw the Cloud to reach over there

"Damnit... Let's go threw these Clouds as fast as we can and up to that platform" Blake for some reason took control of the team and they nodded their heads and followed Blake's commands and go straight threw the Cloud and up to the platform

"O-okay... I never like to be in that damn cloud ever again" Yang couldn't even breath inside the cloud and it almost block her vision on the platform

They then hear a beeping sound, Blake goes over to the speaker and it was Red which means it's shielded so she goes back to the team and head threw another door

_**(Christine's eyes dart in the direction of the screeching sound, She looks frightened and trembles slightly as if fighting an urge to run) She's getting a bad feeling about this whole messed**_

They open the door and find more office stuff and a terminal and went threw another door and found lockers and a weapon just sitting on the table, Ruby grabs the Rifle in her hands and realize that Six also has this Rifle and she was happy to get another one!

Blake then use her skills which she got from Six, To open Lockers and found some stuff and a terminal code for some reason... and Weiss checks the Ventilation Control System and she realize that this is what the clouds is made off and she activate the Ventilation System, They then hear a loud noise coming from the room to the west as if the ventilation systems are firing up and clearing out the remanding clouds of the Switching Station and Puesta del Sol streets

They went threw another door and found more speakers and turrets in the room, They destroyed the turrets and runs away from the speakers to the last room with an elevator and a terminal

"I think this is where Christine positions is suppose to be?" Ruby wasn't sure about this but she is thinks that this is Christine's positions

_**(Christine motions to them and points at the door uneasily, Then makes a pulling motion with her hand, She seems hesitant to go near it) Christine didn't want to go in that elevator**_

"We need you to go down to the manual bypass to regulate the power" Weiss said to her

_**(Christine glances at the elevator and her expression becomes worried, then she looks back at them, And reluctantly shakes her head) Christine spent days or even weeks inside of the Auto-Doc so she's worried about being stuck in the elevator and perhaps even longer than those weeks**_

"All right, We'll see if there's another way to do this without sending you down there" Yang wasn't the smartest girl in the group, But knows something is going to happened and she would rather avoid that

_**(Christine studies the elevator frame, raises her hands... then sets them down... then raises them again, She gives a silent sigh of exasperation and frowns at the elevator and her hand brushes the side of her face, tracing the scar" Christine sigh again**_

While they were... talking, Blake was using the terminal and unlock got the password from the locker from earlier and gives it to Christine

"That's everything for the power, You can use that Terminal at that desk rather than going down there" Blake smiles at her and Christine takes it and gives her a small smile on her face

"You going to be alright down here?" Ruby said to her

_**(She nods... then gestures at Ruby's hand and offers hers) Christine grabs Ruby's hand and look at her eyes for a moment**_

_**(She gives it a gently squeeze then release it and smiles again slightly) Christine release her hand and smiles at the group**_

"We all will going to get threw this, No matter what" Ruby said to her and smiles back at Christine and she and the team goes to the elevator and head back up, While Christine goes to the terminal and waits for the Gala Event starts

* * *

_**Man this is so tiring... Anyway didn't expect another chapter so soon huh? Was bored so thought about doing this again so I did, I'm going to find something else to do now and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Which Fallout games you like**_


	7. Heist of the Centuries (Final)

_**Would you look at that... Another chapter, Been bored so figure I should at least finish this so I can do the main story for New Vegas, Anyway let's get into the story shall we.**_

_**Also another shout out for Wombag****1786, Loved his work and he's kinda the one that ****Inspired me to even write Fallout in the first place, Hope you come back from the UK dude!**_

_**A/N, Which DLC you think I should do for this story.**_

_**A/N #2, I'm going to Portland, Oregon today and going to visit family up there, Maybe I'll bring my laptop maybe I don't... Will see.**_

* * *

_***Fountain***_

The teams sent Dog, Dean and Christine to their positions, And now it's one of them's turn to got to the last positions

"I'll go" Six volunteer to go to the last positions, and the team just look at him like he's insane

"You going to go alone? You have to take some of us with you" Weiss didn't like on what Six is trying to do

"No, If we all go then we'll be killed during the process of trying to get into this damn casino, I'll go alone to avoid the trouble around here while you guys stay here until the whole thing is over" Six said to them and begins to walk to his positions and hopefully comes back alive

"Six is going to get himself killed" Weiss still didn't like Six's plan on doing this alone, She wouldn't want any of her friends die in this forsaken place

"Ice Queen, Six can handle himself and what's the big deal anyway? He probably cares about us and didn't want any of us in danger so he'll have to take a risk on doing this alone" Yang hopes that Six can hurry this up so they can head into the casino and get a drink... If there's anyone alive in there that is

"I'm with Yang on this one Weiss, Six doesn't even need our help and we perhaps will get in the way if we got injured" Blake felt some connection with Six a little during their time on lockpicking a safe, And also hopes that he made it back safe

"These Ghost People... I'd would rather not want to fight against them again" Jaune is scared of fighting against these guys, He shot one of them and they get back up to their feet like nothing even hit them in the first place, That freak him out so bad and he almost fainted

"We're almost close on getting out of here, Let's wait for Six to his position and wait until the fireworks start" Coco just wants to head inside the casino and hopes coming here wasn't a huge mistake after all

* * *

_***With Six***_

"God damn these Ghost People, They keep appearing everywhere I went" He saw more and more Ghost People is on the ground doing something, He saw the bell tower and that has to be his position and these Ghost is in his way, He sneak past them and head all the way to the tower and he believed that he saw Ruby and the group down to the fountain area

_**"Can you hear me...? Damn transceivers... let me link the collars to the speaker in the tower... then...there" Elijah put the speaker in the control panel for everyone to hear him**_

_**(You hear a tapping from the speakers... a series of sharp tools, then a slow two taps) Christine taps threw the speakers**_

"Christine? We're almost ready here" Six said to her and she taps her fingers again as in okay sign

_**"Ready, The both of us, I'll keep Dog locked in his cage... you just open the Sierra Madre" God said threw the speakers**_

_**"What are you waiting for? Rubbing it in? Strike up the band already, Careful when you do... you think the Villa's bad now, You haven't seen anything yet" Dean said threw the speakers**_

"Six? are you ready?" Ruby called out to him from the speakers

"I'm ready everyone - trigger the event" Six said and slowly use the control panel for the event

_**"Finally, Now the gates will open... And so will the skies" Elijah said**_

**_(You hear fireworks up in the sky, Sirens going off in the distance, Spotlights hitting the Sierra Madre like it's been re-opened)_**

Six looks down threw the window and saw more and more Ghost People is heading straight towards the Tower

"Fuck... Gotta head back to the fountain" He hurried his way off the bell tower and push threw the Ghost People with his rifle and run back to where the others is, When he got there he no one was waiting for him

"Are they in the Madre?" Six said and goes to the Casino, When he got inside he noticed that Ruby and the groups are unconscious in the floor with Christine, Dean and Dog, Then he got hit by Sleeping Gas

"Damn... Sleeping Gas" Six manage to say before going unconscious in the floor

* * *

_***1 hour Later***_

Six and the groups was still unconscious, Before Six finally get's up and checks his surroundings and noticed his friends is still on the floor

"Hey everyone, Wake up" Six shook their bodies around until they all get up and look around

"Is this the casino? Looks pretty on the inside" Coco looks at the Sierra Madre Casino and so far pretty impressive so far and hopes that the slot machines still works

Then they hear something coming from the speakers

_**"You all are inside, Can you all hear me? Power's fluctuating... emergency power, Oh! you are in, Good... thought that might be the end for you, Unfortunately your... "Friends" also found their way here, Knocked unconscious... just like the rest of you, Wondering what happened? You all were hit by casino security, Detects anything foreign - radioactive, It subdues the "Visitors" move them if needed**_

_**"Hnh... getting interference from old recordings... the guests who were trapped here... eh, shut that noise off... Looks like the casino moved your "Friends" around once inside... might be useful, Or not, Wonder if they came to help or kill you all, Still... My signal should work through the speakers now that you're inside, Heh,heh! Welcome to Sierra Madre, In all its glory**_

_**"This is what the Old World stood for, even with bombs about to rain down on them, Now look at it, Beautiful... now its guests are all dead, Better this way... Quiet, How the Mojave should be...**_

_**"Now - with the casino sleeping, it's got places closed off - won't let you go yet, We'll get there... trust me, just need to wake it up" Elijah then ended the call from the speakers**_

"Great, Now we have to find out what to do next?" Jaune just wants this to be over with already

"He said the casino is sleeping and the places around here are closed off... The only place that allows us to go is the casino itself" Six pointed the casino doors and goes over there, Followed by the group because they want to stick lose to each other in case something happens

* * *

**_*Casino Hall*_**

When the got in the Casino, They saw a Hologram security looking straight at them but just waits for movements... Then the speakers begins to turn statics again and Elijah came threw

_**"This is the past you're walking through, Few have ever seen it, No one else ever will, I worked hard to get here it'll give me what I need before I leave, And it'll always welcome me back, Now... look for a way to wake this ghost up, remind it it's got guests" Elijah said and the speakers turn static again**_

They then saw the Hologram security leave to another hall and they took the chances to head upstairs to the bar area and heard their collars beeps, Six found the source and shoot it to calm their collars down

"This is the Bar Area~ Hopefully their drinks still taste good" Yang's mouth felt thirsty and wants to drink something

"If it hasn't been heavy radiated yet, Hard to imagine anything around here taste good anymore" Weiss doesn't want to know if Old World goods still has their taste of the years in this universe

"Everyone stay here, I'm going to scout the whole area alone" Six goes around the entire place and found the Hologram Emitter and shuts one of the Hologram Security down, He then jumps over the casino counter and head into a room with a safe and terminal but he wasn't interested on the safe so he keeps going and found the key for the closet down in the hallway, He then sneak by the Holograms and into the room itself and flip the switch to restore power for the casino

_**"You woke it up...good, Emitter frequencies... lighting up everywhere, Damn recordings... dead echo logs in the frequencies, Casino's security is shutting down... opening up its vendor and gambling programs in the back casino... Heh! Still might be something for sale**_

_**"Maybe something can help you and your friends now - security's shut down, After you're down looking around, head to the lobby and we'll deal with your... other friends" Elijah said and ended the call**_

_**(Here's a little trick for you guys... If any of you still playing Fallout: New Vegas today, There's some glitch in the system that can gives you a lot of Sierra Madre's chips, I saw some guy's channel and there's a way to bring you followers with you in the DLC, Give them all of your stuff and head to the radio and start the mission, I think you can bring Cass, Raul and Veronica and maybe Arcade with you... But this does not work for Boone, Lily, Rex, or Ed-E**_

_** After giving your items to your followers get them back and you have your Bottlecaps in Sierra Madre, Spend them to the vendors outside the Casino and get Pre-War Moneys and spend them for more chips, That is the easy way to get all the chips in the DLC)**_

Then Six saw that everyone is heading towards him

"Well the casino is now opened... How are we going to use these slot machines if we don't have chips?" Yang ask Six, She hope to Oum that has some chips

Six handed each of them 10,000 Chips in their hands, They were in shock and wonders how the hell does Six keeps all these stuff from!?

_***Six's Sierra Madre Chips, 215790.0000000000* (I'm not joking or playing around, This is indeed how many chips I use from the glich in PS3)**_

"Use them but hurry up, Time is wasting" Six said to them and they all go gamble their chips in the slot machine or play Blackjack on the table

Weiss, Ruby, Coco and Velvet was playing Blackjack and the winner takes all of the Chips, The Hologram Vendor sends cards in front of them and waits until one of its guests choose what to do next

Ruby got an 6,4 card, Weiss got Ace, 1 card, Coco got an 8, King card, and Velvet got an 10, 7 card... Until Ruby said "Hit" and the card gives her 7 and the vendor's card is 6, 8 and when it pick another card it draws 9 which is too high and that results ended with Ruby won 400 chips plus her friends chips and she was happy to take them

Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha and Boone tries to Slot machines and didn't do so well, Only Boone got a lucky win on his slot machine and gain 400 chips on it

Six was looking at the glowing blue machine and orders 3 Weapons Modifications to his Holorifle and making it better than before, He then orders 4000 Stimpacks and puts then into his inventory for safe keeping's...

Yang was using her chips to get a drink from the Bar area... and it almost gotten her drunk, The Drink is alright and she couldn't believed that it still taste pretty good over the years... but still taste like crap a little

"Everyone, Let's finish this" Six said to them and they all stop on what they are doing and have to deal with Dog, Dean and Christine

_**"Casino's woken up, paying attention to us, Good, Wondering what happened to your other team...? Looks like they got moved to other floors, Interesting, maybe that's why... hmmm yes... yes, Perhaps the casino recognized specific guests... or guests with a voice or look close enough for them to be... assigned to that floor, We'll see**_

_**"Had hoped with the power restored the systems would fully awaken... Especially the sound archives, But no... your teammates's collars on each floor are interfering with the systems, It's the white noise filters embedded in their construction... they're blocking the casino speakers, the music**_

_**"You all have to recalibrate... or destroy... each other, To do that - you need to get close and re-set the signals, Or blow their heads off, I'll leave the choices up to you - my preferences? End them now, They're of no use now, After all it's safe to kill them now, provided you make it quick**_

_**"You see, the collars won't work inside the Sierra Madre... well, between floors, Else I'd set off the collars and be done with it, So find them, deal with them, as long as you're fast and can get off the floor after killing them, The Floors... whatever they lined this place with interference with the collars frequency... so if you kill them, You should have some time to run**_

_**"Uh... just not sure how long, may not be consistent, More... less... whatever, it doesn't matter, What we need is in the basement, we need to go to the top first and ride our fortunes down, After we deal with your other team on the other floors" Elijah then again ended the speakers**_

"Screw that, We'll try and save our friends" Ruby wants to save their new friends and everyone agreed with her

"But which floor should we go first?" Velvet looks around and three doors is now open and just waits for the guests to enter them

"We need all need to split up again, 4 of us heads to where Dean is, 4 of us needs to heads to where Christine is, and the last 4 needs to heads to where Dog or God is" Six said to them and they begins to wonder... Which teams is going with Dog?

"Team JNPR (Juniper) will go and find Dog, We did this once and will do this again" Jaune for the first time speaking up like a leader for once... He sounded cool a little

"Team RWBY (Ruby) Will go find Christine, We helped her once and we'll also do it again" Ruby copy what Jaune just said and wants to help Christine again

"That just leaves me, Boone, Coco and Velvet to find Dean again, Let's go everyone" They all split up and hopes nothing goes wrong...

* * *

_***Cantina Madrid Kitchen* (Team JNPR)**_

When the teams split up, Team JNPR goes to find Dog in the Cantina Madrid Kitchen, They find him in the kitchen and God is trying to regain control of the beast but find that impossible because Dog is the one in control and was going to killed them all!

_**"That Idiot's opened the gas values! A single spark - or he sets off his collar, The casino's going to burn, Us along with him, Shut off the gas values or that idiot'll kill us all" Elijah said thew the collars**_

"Nora, Ren! Go find values and shut them off!" Jaune commanded his friends and they obeyed and goes to find the values in the room, While Jaune and Pyrrha confront the Nightkin

_**"You...? Master... no not Master, Dog remembers you two and you left Dog in cage, Mean to Dog... now, Dog...**_

_**"...hrnnn... will kill us both unless you do something, Never felt him so strong before, He won't listen to my voice, He's...he's**_

_**"Hungry, Come here... or Dog will chase you both down, Break you both until you no run anymore" Dog and God said to them, God is trying to regain control of the body but Dog is more stronger than before**_

_"This is a long shot..." _Jaune hopes that his time with Six at least taught him those Speechcraft that Six uses every time to convinced enemies to bend into their will to them

_**(Speech 50) **_"Dog! Stay! If you don't Master will be mad!" Jaune uses his bullshit lies at the beast, Pyrrha was looking at Dog and hopes that he takes the bate

_**(SUCCEEDED) "Hnnh? Master? Don't want Master to be mad... what does Master want Dog to...**_

_**"...hrnn... listen to you... can't held him back much longer... tell him... to pull on his chain, as hard as...**_

_**"Dog can, What Master wants, Dog can do, Please don't be mad with Dog..." Dog and God said**_

_**(Speech 75) **_"Dog, the Master sent us, He commands you to listen to my voice now" Jaune hopes that better work or his time with Six have been for nothing...

_**"Master? Master... Dog... Dog is listening**_

_**"...both of us are, Tell him to listen to me, Then we can get out of this... Finally... and...**_

_**"Now Dog is listening to voice, Your Voice only" Dog and God said **_

_**(Speech 85) **_"Imagine the voice, not as a voice... but as water, Look at the voice now, What do you see?" Jaune commands the beast and can't believed that this is working like a charm!

_**(SUCCEEDED) "Dog can see the voice, Looks just like Dog...**_

_**"...And Dog looks just like me, You've hurt yourself, Inside, Do you see now, See...**_

_**"...in the water, Dog understands now, Dog knows what happened" Dog and God said**_

"Then... step in the water Dog, Step into yourself" Pyrrha taking control and hopes that Dog will listen

_**"If Dog... if Dog goes into the water... Dog can't help if Master gets mad, You both were nice to Dog, Dog wants to help**_

_**"He's right, If you merge us, then... I...We... or whatever we become... we can't help you when you reach whatever's at the Sierra Madre's end**_

_**"And Dog... Dog doesn't want to unremember you both, May forget you**_

_**"We will forget all that has happened here, You and your groups will be alone - at the Old Man's mercy, Like Dog, Like Me" Dog and God said**_

_**(I'm sorry... But whenever I played this DLC... I get so emotional sometimes about Dog and God, Dog finally knows what he have done and God was there to help him, But I know this is a right choice in the end...)**_

"Not having your help doesn't matter if this heals you" Jaune said to the beast and Pyrrha felt herself almost to cry a bit about Dog and God

_**"You were there all the time..." Dog was talking to God**_

_**"...all the time, you were there, and so close... Together" Dog and God fused together in Dog's mind... And a new personality have taken over the body**_

"Are you... are you alright?" Pyrrha ask either Dog or God

_**"Who... who are you both? What is this place?" The Voice said to Jaune and Pyrrha**_

"We're trapped inside a casino in a poisonous city" Jaune said to the new voice

_**"That... that wasn't the answer I was expecting, I don't know you both, yet I feel like I do, and a feeling of... gratitude, I... forgive me, I.. I'm wounded. This chain... this bear trap on my arm... how did I get this far with these wounds? This pain is excruciating, I... I need a moment to rest for a moment" The voice inside the shell of Dog and God said**_

"Go on and rest, Me and my teams have to take care of something" Jaune said to the beast

_**"Thank you... for whatever you both have done, I will remain here to get my strength back" Voice said to the both of them and waits until whatever stuff going on here is over**_

Nora and Ren turn the values off before Jaune and Pyrrha talk to the beast, Nora was holding her tears back when Dog and God have to merge together and Ren hold her and hopes that Dog and God is happy with each other...

* * *

_***Tampico Theater Room* (Team Six)**_

_**"If that Ghoul's still alive.. correct that, Or break him" Elijah said threw the speakers**_

The team head inside of the Theater room and behind them the door was locked tight, Six sigh and goes over to the stage and noticed the Partitures and saw a small key inside of the paper, Then in comes Dean Domino up in the stage

"Finally, a friendly face... hey! Partners! Up here, In a bit of predicament here... had to duck backstage, take a powder, the audience is a little... murderous tonight" Dean said to them

"How did you get from the Gala Event to here?" Coco did saw Dean coming quick from his positions and wonders how was that possible, That should have took too long to reach the Casino

"I was already was halfway off the rooftop, through the service tunnel and making a break for the gate before the light show started... and before Vera finished her Gala speech... I know what'd happen with the "Music" in the streets and lights in the sky... Ghost People, Lots of them, Also meant the front gate was open, and no way was I missing it after all these years, Then... I walk in... and..." Dean trails off a bit

"Casino security hit you like it hit me when you reached the lobby?" Six said to Dean

"No idea... woke up here, thought I was dreaming for a second... right back on the stage, the mic... Thought I was back in the fronds... well, expect no audience, used to pack theaters back then... so stepped up on the stage, check things out... Then suddenly Holograms walked out of the wings... and they started raising their hands to their heads all creepy-like, not a good sign" Dean said

"Wait, what Holograms? What are you talking about?" Velvet was scared enough about the Ghost People, and didn't want more troubles in their way

"Look... these ghosts are going to come out of the wings behind you in a second, the security types, not the 'friendly" bald types, And if you all got in here, the door's probably locked behind you - so don't back up or run for the exit, you're not going to make it

"Trust me - as soon you can, run to the door to my left - use the key you got of the music rag there and camp out, As bad as things are, it's going to get a lot worse id either of us pops - so get backstage... until we got a better plan" Dean said to them

"Alright Dean, Me and the team knows what to do" Six said to him and Dean told them to "Hurry" and soon Holograms appears behind them

"This way everyone!" Six heads to the right door and heard a beeping on his collar and it's coming inside of Dean's old room and he shot the radio with his handgun, and quickly search Dean's safe and found a "Blackmail" tape on it, He heard his collar was about to be pop so he hurry out of the room and shot another speaker and good thing it isn't shielded

He then saw a terminal and turns off the speakers and he felt his collar didn't beep anymore, He saw that Velvet is still shaken down about losing her head almost and Coco was calming her down, Boone just wants to leave this place... right now

Six heads to Vera's room and grab the Holotape with Dean's name on it, Heads to the back room and plug the Projector and Holograms security been replaced by Pre-War people ghosts and Dean's Hologram is singing to them, He then goes to where Dean is at backstage

"Those electric ghosts aren't the kind of audience I like at the best of times - at least the ones in the Villa has manners, Don't even know how I ended up here... guess the casino still recognized even after all this time, huh? How's that for history" Dean said

"Yeah lucky for me and the team, Love getting shot out by Pre-War ghosts~" Six sarcastically said to Dean

"Look, I'm more about short goodbyes than long thankful speeches... but I appreciate you bailing me out of a tight spot there - Partner, I know you didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart, So let me give you something a little more practical - a way we both come out ahead" Dean said to Six, Then his team came over and wonders what's going on

"What do you mean?" Six ask him, The teams was wondering what's this is all about and Dean sigh

"I'm not an idiot, I know the reason I'm in here now is because of the Old Guy - and you're teams, And you're all are wearing a collars, so I trust you all a little more than the Old Guy, He's more controlling than I'd like, Thing is, here's where being my partner pays off, See I know how to get into the casino vault" Dean let a small secret to the team

"What do you mean Dean?" Coco was wondering about this vault since they been here

"There's a private elevator, Sinclair's elevator, It's up in the Executive Suites in Vera's room, Not a coincidence, Vera, she was... was my other partner, before the Bombs, Took some legwork, Some convincing made it happen" Dean begins to remember his time before the Bombs

"How so?" Velvet was kinda interested to learn more about Dean's past

"Sinclair was already puppy-eyed, so all I had to do was the introduction, She smiled fluttered her eyes, showed a little leg... and he built this place for her, Made her the key to his vault like a joke, cause her name, Her fake Hollywood name, Except Sinclair didn't know I'd been there first, I could twist her whatever direction I wanted" Dean said

"Go on" Six thinks that Dean was the one who put Christine inside the Auto-Doc and rip out her vocal cords to replace them with Vera's voice

"All she had to do was get inside the Sierra Madre for the Gala, then use her voice to open the door, After that... smooth sailing, I didn't know at first... Then the Old Man showed up, You're team showed up... Then that women showed up and covered in scars...

"The one who makes all the hand signs, a little tight around the corners of her mouth, I put her in the Clinic, tuned her like an instrument, If she heals up it's not going to be her voice speaking anymore, That is if the Sierra Madre didn't get her, If it did... well there's enough of Vera around for me to spend a few years piecing a book together" Dean said

"And if she is alive?" Coco ask him, Six knew the Ruby's team is on that floor and perhaps found Christine already with Vera's voice

"Then she can make some beautiful music, I'm not banking on it, So here's the short of it - piece together Little Miss Vera Keyes' song in the right order? Sierra Madre open its legs, we're in business" Dean said

"All right, We're going to head out then" Six said to Dean

"Go knock yourself out, I'm just going to catch my breath a bit, That performance... well, more pressure than I was expecting" Dean handed them his keys and goes to a corner to catch his breath

* * *

_***Executive Suites* (Team RWBY)**_

_**"Find the mute and deal with her, She's somewhere on this floor, Floor's buzzing with the emitters signatures, Watch out for Holograms" Elijah said threw the collars**_

_**"If it's who I think it is, this is Christine... recovered, In what looks like an Old World hotel room, high class, two rooms - exit's sealed, All doors are locked down - security's activate and emitter signals are fighting up all over this floor, I'll do whatever I can from here, Floor's got holographic security, Not latest tech, field of view of targeting systems, primitive... Familiar**_

_**(I don't have time for this and it's almost 6 A.M, I need to get packing so I'm going to skip this with Christine and into the Vault, Again sorry but I'm in a rush here)**_

* * *

_***The Vault***_

"This is it... The Vault" Weiss looks around and sees only but red clouds outside of the window and blue forcefield's around them

"That dome over there... That must be where the Vault is" Six said to the group and there is a big dome just waiting to be robbed

"But what about these Blue Forcefields? We can't get threw them" Yang tries to go threw the field but it just wouldn't let her, Then she just gives up

Then suddenly they hear their collar begins to beep... Six opens up a maintenance door and goes threw it and followed by his friends because they want to stay together

There's Holograms security in the vault and they ducked covered by a nearby wood bench, Six then goes over to the terminal and disable the forcefields and the team rushes over to the Vault, Use the terminal and open the Vault... Until it shuts it behind them, Keeping them trap in the vault

"Are you freaking kidding me!? We are fucking trapped in here!?" Yang eyes turns red and tries to punch the door but it remain solid, Then she took her anger towards a nearby turrets engine and punch it

"Yang! Calm down, We'll try and figure out what to do next" Ruby tries to calm her sister down but Yang was still in angry mode, And felt like to hurt someone then she look at Six

"You! You were the one who brought us here in the first place! This is all your fault!?" Yang tries to hit Six but was held back by her friends, Six felt stupid for even bringing his friends into this mess in the first place

"You're right Yang, I did brought everyone here because of my selfishness... But there is hope for us to get out of here" Six said to them, Yang was still angry at him but just humps and look away from him

Then Six looks at the Gold Bars stack up together, He pick one up and analyze it with his Pip-Boy

"So... How much does the Gold Bar even worth?" Ruby ask Six

"For one bar... It's worth 10539 dollars" Six said to them and the group (Except Boone) was in shock on the price

Jaune tries to grab it... But he felt his grip on the Bar drop back down to the table

"H-how much is on this thing?" Jaune ask Six

"...35 pounds for one bar" Six shows him his Pip-Boy and it does indeed weighs over 35 pound each

Weiss was looking at the Gold Bars with huge interest... Her mind was almost corrupted by greed if it hasn't been her team... and Six, She probably wouldn't get this far without him

Six then heads to the cabinet and found numerous of Armor and Weapons just sitting here, More Ammo for .357 Magnum Rounds (1000), And (Reinforced) Armor and Helmets of Sierra Madre

He then took all of that into his inventory... His friends was looking at him with again wild eyes like, Where the hell did he put those items go!?

He then took the Gold Bars in his Inventory and didn't felt the weight hit him, He then grabs them one by one and grabs the last bar sitting at the table next to the terminal... and reads the message from Sinclair, He then saw Elijah's face coming threw the screen

_**"You, You're in the vault... finally, After all this time, The Sierra Madre... mine, Don't move, Don't go to the vault, And don't touch anything else... there maybe traps down there... another security system" Elijah said threw the intercom**_

"How did you access Six's Pip-Boy?" Ruby ask Elijah

_**"You all speak as if his fingers have never touched the keys of a RobCo terminal, No machine is foolproof, they are designed to obey us, The Pip-Boy's operating system has vulnerabilities... advantages to those who've studied its construction, even superficially, It's just a machine, though, Its real **__**vulnerabilities is who wears it, And that's how you all were caught, The thing on collar Six's wrist - it's convenience, It tell him to where to go, what to do, dulls his brain" Elijah said and making Weiss even more curious to Six's Pip-Boy... and wonders where can she can another one**_

"Elijah... You have a lot to answer for" Blake was beginning to think that Elijah is worst than Adam...

_**"Do I? For what? All of your greed? Curiosity? You all came here on your own, no one held a gun to your heads, Collar Six's Pip-Boy archives, He maps his markers and notes it - you all picked up the Sierra Madre signal just as I did, You all couldn't resist, So if you all feel I have a lot of answer for... no, The blame isn't on my shoulders, Might as well put the collar on yourself" Elijah said to them**_

"At least "We" weren't the ones hiding all this time" Coco didn't like on what Elijah is trying to do

_**"Hiding? Hardly, Trapped, You all think you were the first one to unlock the casino door? No, I did it... with other hands, other bodies, After that, the casino wouldn't let go, Once I was locked in and no way out... Until Collar Six's Pip-Boy signal came to life in the Villa... then, uh, things changed, And here you all are" Elijah said**_

"You're nothing more than a Killer that aspires to mass murder!?" Ruby shouted at Elijah and she couldn't believed on what she is hearing

_**"You think I'm a murderer, If I was, I'd have set your collars long ago... the collar ensures compliance, encourages... cooperation, Think about it, Would you truly have gotten into the casino without those collars? No, human nature is against us all, always" Elijah said**_

_**(Speech 75) **_"You've already waited too long for this moment, There's no need to wait any longer" Six using her charm on Elijah

_**(SUCCEEDED) "I've lost much in the past by... failing to my instincts, This time... this time will be different" Elijah said**_

"All of us working together has allowed all of us to get this far" Velvet going with Six's lie a bit, She can sense that he's planning something

_**"True... the collars... have worked better than I'd hoped, With adjustments, Still... i'm not eager to leap another into another trap - the Sierra Madre's or Yours, This experience has taught me human nature is... unreliable, You all say your freedom is important to you - so did others that fill the Villa, before they turned each other" Elijah said**_

_**(Speech 75) **_"The collar's done its work, or we wouldn't be at this point" Six again uses his charm on Elijah

_**(SUCCEEDED) "Hnh, The collars... yes, Technology solves so many ills, I'm coming down - I'll meet all of you face to face at the Vault entrance, No tricks, If you proven troublesome, well... there's always the collars" Elijah said then ended the call**_

They then hear the door of the Vault opens its doors...

"Follow me everyone... Just get behind me" Six orders them and goes over to the weird circuit thing and waits for Elijah to come down, Elijah came down from the elevator and was walking towards the Vault door, The teams was quietly following Six's leads...

Until Father Elijah was close enough to the Vault Door, Six and the group sneaks away from him before the blue forcefield comes back online and goes to the elevator

* * *

_***Fountain***_

When the team get outside they then unhook their collars and throws them aside, Finally felt their necks without the cold-heavy metal around them

"We just robbed one of the biggest heists in the centuries!" Yang didn't felt anger towards Six anymore, But glad that they at least gotten the goodies in the casino

"Yeah we did, Let's head back home guys" Six said and they all head towards the gate... They took one last time to look at the casino and knows that if they leave... They would not find their way back here again

"So long... Sierra Madre" Six said and opens the gate and the group walk away from the dead casino...

* * *

_**"The survivors of the Sierra Madre thought about gathering on the Fountain and wait for the Courier and his friends**_

_**"In the end, the collars's silence made them uneasy, and the fear of turning on each other made them hesitate, and leave goodbyes - unspoken**_

_**"The radio message at the fountain was enough for them, and there was no need to add another farewell on top of all they had so feared**_

_**"Dog forget himself, as did the voice that raged within him, After their passing a new voice spoke within the mutant's shell, It was difficult for the voice to remember the two it once was... there was the beast, Dog consumed by hunger... and the other in reverse... the one consumed by control, Both were driven by need for the other, The Courier and his friends brought them together somehow, Joined the two into one, All that happened at the Sierra Madre, was a faint memory to the new personality... like a flickering light in the clouds of the mind, The new voice did not think of the Courier again until the battle of the Divide reached his ears, The battle between the two Couriers, beneath the torn skies and the Old World flag... each bearing a message for the other... And the Courier's friends are in the middle of it, And the mutant prayed the Courier and his friends that had saved him had been saved in return.**_

_**Dean Domino, entertainer, singer... thief... explored the Sierra Madre not long after he was rescued by the Courier and his friends, Once he left the Theater room, the Sierra Madre recognized him as a guest and many doors opened to him, He had to admit... It had been built to last, During his search he came across the final records of Vera and Sinclair, and realized what happened the night the bombs fell, He felt strangely sad for a moment and he had no idea why, Shrugging it off his mind turned instead to where the Courier and his friends had come from, Vegas still survived out there the Mojave, Its sights, sounds... and casino, ripe for the taking, So giving the Sierra Madre one last nod and a wink, He set off beyond the Cloud to begin again.**_

_**Christine, her mission complete, found new purpose as the Sierra Madre's warden, She watched over it silently - by choice, Over time the Ghost People came to see her as one of the Holograms, They would watch... silently as she walked among them, At times Christine thought about the Courier and his friends, Who had kept Elijah's hand from her throat, The Courier reminded her of the other Courier she had met in the Big Empty, and wondered if the two had finally found each other at last, She did not think about them again until she heard the legends of the Divide, The Divide where the two messengers, the two couriers fought beneath an ancient flag, at the edge of the world**_

_**"You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino"**_

_**"We all have, the legend, the curses"**_

_**"Some foolishness about it laying in the middle of a City of the Dead"**_

_**"A city of ghosts"**_

_**"Beneath the blood-red cloud..."**_

_**"A bright shining monument, reaching out, luring treasure hunters to their doom, An illusion"**_

_**"A promise that you can change your fortunes, Begin again"**_

_**"Finding it, though... That's not the hard part**_

_**"It's letting go" Elijah said**_

_**"It's letting go" Dean said**_

_**"It's letting go" Christine said**_

_**"It's letting go" Dog said**_

_**"It's letting go" God said**_

* * *

_**Hey everyone hoped you all enjoy this chapter,**_** _I'm heading to Portland today so I'd need to get packing right now and I'll make sure to update my stories over there if I get the chance._**

**_Again I like to give a shout out to my dude Wombag for making an awesome chapter, Anyway I'll see you all later._**


	8. New Follower and Boulder City

_***Mojave***_

The groups found their way back to the Mojave and enter the Bunker and grabs their stuff, Team RWBY and JNPR was glad to have their babies weapons back, Six was glad to have his stuff... While Boone didn't care, Speaking of Boone...

"Six I need to talk with you" Boone ask Six and takes him over the bunker's corner

"What's wrong man?" Six was confused on what Boone is going to say

"I think I'm going to leave the group, After what happened in the Sierra Madre was too much for me... I need time back in Novac to think my thoughts" Boone wants out of the group because everything at the Sierra Madre was too crazy for him

Six thought for a moment... He's right, If Boone comes with him and the group his mental is going to be a problem

"Alright man, I'll check up on you in Novac when I say we are going to hunt the Legion together... for real" Six said to him and Boone thanks Six and the adventure even if it was cut short, He then climbs out of the Bunker and walks back to Novac

"Where is Boone going Six?" Ruby didn't understand why Boone is walking away from them

"He's heading back to Novac Ruby, Sierra Madre almost gotten him crazy" Six tries to erase the memories in the dead casino but can't... It's stuck in his head

"Shame, He was a good Sharpshooter in our group" Weiss was starting to get use to have a former First Recon of the NCR watching their back and in returned watch his back for sneak attacks

Then Six felt his Pip-Boy is coming up again... It's coming back from Goodsprings?

"Guys we need to head back to Goodsprings" Six said... They weren't trusting with Six after the Sierra Madre... But decides to go with him because they can't survive out here in the desert and being killed during the process

* * *

_***Goodsprings***_

The Team arrives back in Goodsprings and so far so good, Until Six saw a man with full black power armor sitting at the Bar's outside chairs and an EyeBot with him, He then walks over to the mysterious figure and introduce himself

"Hello there, I don't think I'd seen you here before" Six said to the masked figure

"Hey there wanderer, care to hear a... wait I know you, You're THE Courier aren't you? by the glow! I can't believe it's you standing here next to me!" The Power Armor person began to say that he knows that the Courier's legendary adventure has just began and he wants part of the action

"I don't wanna sound too forward, I mean we just met, but... well... I'm a huge fan, It would be an honor to document your travels, You see, I'm a storyteller by trade and a story like yours is rare to come by, What do you say?" Storyteller said and the group comes over and wonders what's going on

Six thought for a moment... Since Boone is gone he could use more backups in the group, Since this person also has high-tech power armor and an EyeBot will be an good team up for his cause

"Join me and we shall make a story together worth telling" Six welcome the Storyteller in the group

"Thank you Courier, I'll make sure to not disappoint you" Storyteller was going to be part of the Courier's adventures and worth telling threw history

Ed-NA beeps and was happy to be part of the teams as well

"Six, Who are is this person?" Blake didn't likely trust anyone wearing armored suit too much, Gives her bad memories

Ruby, Weiss and Coco was interested on Storyteller's Power Armor and wonders how he got his hands on the armor, Weiss was sure that Atlas will be interested on Storyteller's armor and his EyeBot

"Hello Wanderer's, Guess you're all also in the Courier's journey too huh? Names Storyteller and this hear is ED-NA, Say Hi ED-NA" Storyteller said, "Hello!" ED-NA beeps at them, But they didn't understand her question... Except Six though

"Nice to meet you too ED-NA" Six welcomes ED-NA and she cheers and finally someone other than the Storyteller understands on what she's talking about

"You can understand what that thing is saying?" Yang didn't understand on what the robot is saying

"I can understand her, It's important to understand history and how they are going to react and talk or not, But that's just me" Six said to them and that doesn't make sense at all

"He's right you know, I also can understand ED-NA just fine" Storyteller agrees with the Courier question about understanding ED-NA while leaving everyone else confused on how they can understand the eyebot

"So where are we going Courier?" Storyteller ask Six, "We're looking for a man who almost killed me and were looking for him, Do you know a guy named Benny?" Six hopes that Storyteller at least heard of him

"Benny? Yeah I heard of him he's the boss over at the Tops in New Vegas, My big guess is that he has something of yours... a Platinum Chip?" He responded leaving everyone in the group look at the storyteller and wonders how he knows about the chip

"How do you know of that?" Blake didn't exactly trust the newest member since he perhaps knows something that they don't

"I don't just some rumors that the Great Khans are keeping some city boy from Vegas from trouble for whatever reasons, The last time I heard is that the Khans are station at Boulder City perhaps they are still there" Storyteller just heard the rumors like everyone else, He could investigate over to Boulder City but he doesn't have the time since he and ED-NA are busying their Survival Guide

"Then that's were we are heading it seems but I'm getting a feeling that Benny is not there in Boulder City anymore, We should ask the Khans on where did Benny go" Six got feeling since if knows something on most people they can snitch at some deals and take it for themselves

* * *

_***Boulder City***_

They arrived in the city in it was a mess, The City itself is no longer like it use to since the battle for Hoover Dam is right across the corner and they use Boulder City as bate but at least the people leaving here are safe and sound before half of the NCR soldiers sacrifice themselves for the greater good for the NCR

They then saw a lone NCR soldier standing in front of the memorial to honor the people that died in Boulder City

"You guys here to pay your respect to?" Private Kowalski said to the group, "What is this memorial?" Weiss wonders why this is even here on this city

"It commemorates the Battle of Hoover Dam, The Rangers lured the best of Caesar's Legion into Boulder City than below up the whole town up. The NCR still lost a bunch of troops in the fighting though, My older brother sacrificed himself so they could evacuate the wounded" Kowalski explains the situation on what happened to Boulder City and the groups felt sorry for the man since his brother died helping the wounded soldiers

"Sorry to hear that Private" Storyteller can tell since his badge is a Private Level, "Don't worry about it" He responded but thanked for the groups for paying him respect to his brother and him

"Where are you normally stationed at?" Six ask the Private, "Camp McCarran but I'm on leave at the moment - heading back to California to see my folks, I'm suppose to join up with a caravan that's heading that way up at the 188. But they're not due to arrival for awhile yet" Private responded and they groups hopes he has a good journey back to California and he thanked them before going back looking at the War Memorial

"Man... felt sorry for the poor guy his brother died while helping out the wounded" Yang couldn't bare to see herself sacrificed herself for Ruby or anyone in that matter since she still young after all

"We have to keep moving I also feel sorry for the Private but we have to keep focusing on track, I see another NCR soldier perhaps a Lieutenant?" Six goes over to the Lieutenant and the group follows

"We've got a situation with some Great Khans right now, The brass at the McCarran has ordered me to lock down the ruins until it's been resolved" Lieutenant Monroe said to the groups who wonders into Boulder City

"What's going on with the Great Khans?" Jaune ask him, "One of my patrols was on its way back from Novac when it came under fire from the Great Khans, They radio for reinforcements but instead of waiting for us. They chased the Khans into the ruins where they were caught in a crossfire, No deaths but not all of the squad got out the Khans have Private Ackerman and Private Gilbert as hostages" Lieutenant Monroe explains to situation to the groups and it was bad, The Khans has two NCR hostages and was ready to gun them down if they get closer

"Those Great Khans might have something of mine - a Platinum Chip" Six ask and the groups wonders if the chip is more important than saving the hostages, "Once the Great Khans have been killed or captured, You're welcome to retrieve any property they've taken from you" Lieutenant responded

"We've try negotiations with the Khans and perhaps I'll tell them to release the hostages" Six felt this is the best way for both sides since if they killed the Khans inside the ruins than he won't have the answers for Benny

"Normally I'd turn you down since I have no idea who you are, but considering that the hostages are as good as dead when we attack... All right, I'm going to give you a chance to talk with the Great Khans. Their leader is a man named Jessup" The Lieutenant order his man to let the Courier and his friends to come inside the ruins to talk with the Khans

Six and the groups walks inside the ruins and its 10 times worse than outside since the place is even more destroyed, They spotted NCR Troops with their guns ready for any attacks while the Khans themselves has pistols and rifles to protect themselves from the NCR. They walk past the Khans and into the door leading to Jessup and another Khan inside

"What the hell? You're the Courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings, What are you doing here?" Jessup saw the Courier's face and didn't know what's even on anymore

"I've got better now where's the Platinum Chip" Six orders Jessup and the groups didn't know why Six is obsessive with some chip, "Don't have it Benny stole it right under our noses, He's perhaps laughing himself back at New Vegas while leaving me and the men here eating bullets to death by the NCR" Jessup couldn't believed he allows himself to be tricked into Benny's trap

"Enough about the Chip for a moment Six, Let's talk about settling things between you and the NCR" Blake getting between Six and Jessup, "What's to negotiate? The NCR backs off, We walked out of here nobody get's hurt" Jessup said

"Is there anyway for you and the Khans to surrender" Weiss didn't like the looks from most of the Khans since they seem to stare at her like a ice slut

"And face NCR 'justice?" No thanks, I'd rather not spend the next ten years doing hard labor" Jessup complains and the groups can't deny that doing hard labor is not the best options for the Khans or themselves

_**(Speech 45) **_Free the hostages now and I'll have the NCR escort you out of their territory" Six uses his charms at Jessup and he shivers for a moment before agreeing with Six, He handed him what looks like a Cigarette Lighter

_**(SUCCEEDED) **_I can't believed I'm doing this... but all right fine, The hostages can go but the NCR better keep their end of the deal though. Here - a souvenir for you, It's Benny's lighter shove it up his ass when you catch up with him" Jessup said and the groups saw the two hostages were let go and they went back to Lieutenant Monroe about the deal

"I'm glad you were able to get my people freed but there's a new problem, I just got orders to take out the Khans hostages or not" Monroe explains and the groups sigh on this orders since they got the hostages out and the Khans wants to leave

"The Great Khans let the hostages go in exchange for their own freedom" Ruby finally speak since she haven't spoke since in Goodsprings on meeting Storyteller and ED-NA

"My hands are tied... I can't go against orders... can I?" Lieutenant doesn't even know what to do since the hostages are freed and the Khans wants out... but the brass wants him to take down the Khans as well

"If you have any integrity... then you'll honor the deal" Six said and the group hopes that Lieutenant agrees with Six, "You're right... The Great Khans are free to go" Monroe orders his men to stand down and let the Khans pass threw, The Khans came outside and saw the groups and Jessup goes over to Six again

"Thanks... didn't know what's going to happened if you betrayed us, Listen I know that the Khans have parts in your revenge... but I hope you can give us another chance. We're just people working out our losses back in Bitter Springs when the NCR killed our Olds, Kids and the Sicks, Just know that I'm sending words at Red Rocks that you and your friends are now consider friends with the Khans. If you ever come at Red Rock Mountain then you can expect that we'll open you with open arms" Jessup and his men begins their journey back to their HQ

Six still hasn't forgive Jessup and his men since they have part in his "Death" but he should live and forgot things that happened to him, He look at the groups and while they don't like some of his decisions they were proud that he chose mercy instead of revenge

"Come on guys... Let's continue our journey to Vegas" He walks to his next destination and the groups follows after him, Storyteller wrote down notes on his wrists on the things that happened to him and the Courier

_"The Courier chose mercy over revenge on the Khans who took part of his death that's really honorable of him since most people would have chose revenge, His friends however judges his moves every time he does something they hate but allowed it because he's their only guardian in the Wasteland. I'm really glad that I'm part of the journey and history well remember this as the biggest team ups in all of the Waste" _Storyteller finish up his notes and heard Ruby calling for him and runs back with the groups

* * *

_**Done! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the people that was waiting for another chapter gotten lazy in these months, But I'm back now and hopes you all enjoy**_

_**Anyway I'm going to go now and I'll see you all later.**_


	9. 188 Trade Route - Gun Runners

_***188 Rest Stop***_

The groups stopped by the 188 to gather supplies on their trip to Vegas, Storyteller tells Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss about the stories around the wasteland and how it is all true. He spoke about aliens, talking tree and The Pitt... they will not go there anytime soon.

"Hey are you a merchant by all means?" Six ask the man wearing leather armor with gas mask on his neck, "What's it to you?" Alexander didn't have the time to talked to any travelers since he's a busy man and looking forward to leave this dump and head to Vegas soon as possible

"I'm looking to by some of your wears" Six can tell this guy has deadly hardware and he needed them encase something goes wrong, "Am I'm selling yes... Am I'm selling to you no, Sorry to hurt your feelings but you're small time. move along" Alexander was about to walk off but Six stops him again

"I can tell you're a man with high feelings towards guns, If you can barter with me on some of your wares than I can pay you double the amount of caps in your pockets" Six can afford to pay since he has his secret stash in his Pip-Boy encase the merchant wants to deal with high price

"You might be on to something... But I do tend to need some Weapon mods in my merchandise to improve the goods, Here let me show you my wares" Alexander agrees and took Six so the two of them can work out some of the deals for weapons and ammo

"Six really does like to barter with every other merchants huh?" Yang has no problem with more ammo but isn't Six taking this stuff a bit too far since neither of the groups even need that much ammo... well okay they might need them for emergency

"He's carrying the groups on his shoulders and hopes that all of you can watch his back while he watches yours in returned, I may not have known the Courier like the rest of you but I can tell he cares about you all in his own way" Storyteller use to bare that burden himself when he and the rest of the Brotherhood out in California searching for Pre-War art

"I don't mind about extra ammo for my minigun... But its just that Six seems like a person taking the whole responsibility thing the hard way, I can understand that leadership isn't easy but Six doesn't seems to care that much" Coco looked at Six and it look like he got a ton of ammo from that salesmen and other goodies she has to take a look later

"Leadership isn't an easy picnic that's for sure" Jaune still wonders why he was picked as leader of his own team since he didn't expect to be even leading anyone in Beacon... But for Six to lead them is an another level since he has 19 mouths to feed in the group with his caps

"Considering that the Courier is your only guardian in the wasteland I somehow doubted, Even though I'm sure you all don't need his help most of the time he still thinks its his responsibility on protecting 18 teenagers from a better world than ours" Storyteller envy the people from Remnant since he's been around the world documenting his travels and tell stories about them... But he didn't knew their are other worlds or even universe out there with more history than United States

"Still... he shouldn't be carrying this burden to himself, We should at least help him to understand why he's taking this seriously" Pyrrha worries for Six and his health since Six and the groups almost died back in Sierra Madre and worries that some of the effects is messing with his mind

"I'm not sure that's the best time right now since Six is busying getting his revenge on the person almost killed him" Ren interrupted the conversations and eyeing on Six talking to another salesmen and its a female this time with a cap on her head and the two of them is working out a deal with each other

"Maybe Six should... you know? Let go of his vengeance on this Benny guy? I understand that he wants him dead... but I can't bare on seeing Six kills him outta for some chip that other guy been talking about?" Velvet been wondering about Six and his package... is the package more worth it than his life? Just was special about it?

"Whatever the reasons is... I think that package of his is even more important than we thought, I mean... Why would this Benny travels to Goodsprings with the Great Khans waits and ambushed Six and leaving his for dead over some chip" Blake been thinking about this for quite sometime now since the beginning and for someone like Six who suffers amnesia from two bullets in his skull, Get's ambush over some package he was about to deliver... She felt she was close on getting the answers but it looks like they have to get it from Benny himself

"We need to get answers from Benny on why he tries to kill Six over some chip... But for what we heard from Storyteller and Jessup its a Platinum Chip and this chip perhaps has control over Vegas?" Weiss wasn't sure why the chip is important... but she has a bad feeling in her guts and didn't know why Six cares about it so much

"For what I hear, The Platinum Chip is not an ordinary chip. The Chip is made out of Platinum back before the war designed for Robert House... That's all I can share for the moment" Storyteller didn't want to spoil the surprise along the journey and figure it will be best for the group to find it themselves

Blake thinks about the information about the Chip in her head once again, The Chip was design from this "Robert House" to use for Vegas itself... The weird question is why now? If this chip is important than why not hired mercenaries or caravan guards to guard the chip instead of some loan Courier like Six? There has to be some clues or answers from this mess and Blake Belladonna is going to figure it out

Her thoughts came to an end when Six comes back to the group with extra supplies along the way, "Got the supplies here, Let's rest up until mourning then back on the roads people" Six said to all of them and they nodded before heading up to the ruined trailer and pick one of the mattress to sleep for the night

* * *

***Back on the Road***

After their stay at the 188 Six and the rest are back on the dirt road to either Vegas or wherever they are going, Yang complains that there's so much dirt on the road and saying that Remnant is so much better... But the Wasteland has it's own unique qualities as well

"All this walking... Is there any cars or bikes around here that's still useable?" Yang really wish her bike bumblebee is here right now, "Afraid not Yang, All the cars or bikes has been destroyed during the war and unless you find the schematics for cars it's long gone by now" Storyteller heard that the Chosen One has gotten an old highwayman working again with his cybernetic dog and a big green mutant taking the entire back seat

"Hey Storyteller, How do you even know these things anyway?" Ruby ask him, "Well Ruby, I'm a Storyteller by trade and gathering history is part of the job. Back before the war knowledge is power learning threw old world history and what happened, Now it seems that history doesn't matter anymore but I'm going to bring it back and show the people that learning history can also save your life in return" Storyteller felt it is his goal to bring back history to it's former glory and his research

"Boring~ History is such a dumb project that Professor Obbleck goes on and on about" Nora don't like the lesson that Doctor Obbleck teaches since he goes on about this and that on Grimm history when she COULD fight them instead of hearing about them

"Nora please don't be rude" Ren was rather curious to see how history can save them in this Wasteland to begin with

"I'm just going to wonder what this Vegas is all about, Ever since that whole craziness in Sierra Madre the casino looks really preserve like it's un-touch for many years or perhaps centuries. The slot machines still works and Blackjack was fun... But the whole red cloud and bomb collars is really fucking pisses me off the entire time" Coco was glad that the bomb collars is off of her neck and the cloud no longer goes to her nose every time is a good thing

"Wait, Did you all go to Sierra Madre?" Storyteller ask them since he heard about that place and how Elijah found it by sheer luck, "Yeah, What about it?" Jaune didn't know why Storyteller is asking them about it, He rather now have a bomb collar on his neck in the time beings... or any other collars for now on

"Nobody has ever leave or survived that place alive, If you all did came from that place that explains that rifle your carrying Courier. I know that rifle it belongs to Elijah, The former Elder of the Brotherhood in this region" Storyteller pointed the rifle that Six has and it was indeed Elijah's alright

"Do you know Elijah or something?" Six was curious to see how this mysterious Power Armor person with a Eyebot knows about this rifle on his back, "Have you all heard about the battle of Helios One" He ask them but they shook their heads No

"Before the battle, The Brotherhood of Steel has station over at Helios to get the power back on when the NCR shows up. For what I hear the NCR wants the restore the power back to California for their people but the Brotherhood wants to use Helios as a weapon of some kind, Then all hell broke loose between these factions and the Elder of the time Elijah head inside the building and pushing buttons in the control panel while leaving his Brothers and Sisters to die by the NCR. Then some strange blue light appears above Elijah and when the light goes away so did Elijah leaving many of the Brotherhood wonders what happened to him, Eventually the NCR won the battle and took over Helios One for their own while the rest of the Brotherhood gone into hiding and almost of their pride is gone. I also heard that the NCR took the fallen Brotherhood's Power Armor into their own personal armory and remove all the extra protection pieces for them to move around without Power Armor training... It's a disgrace to the Brotherhood" Storyteller explains the details in Helios One and everyone went silent on hearing that and felt sorry for the Brotherhood a little

"Wait, That still doesn't explain why Elijah was in Sierra Madre in the first place. Think about it, Elijah must has been to other areas before Sierra Madre right? There still something that doesn't add up" Blake figures that someone else must have told Elijah where Sierra Madre is located and she wonders why did they help Elijah if he betrayed the Brotherhood for Old World gold

"Your right on that one Blake, Elijah explains he came from a place called the Big Empty before coming to Sierra Madre with bomb collars attach to us. If we can find Big Empty we can find all the answers or even clues if Elijah really did go there" Six recalls the answers he gotten out of Elijah and there was one thing that gotten into his mind... The Big Empty when Benny is dead he'll go find this place if he has the time

"Well, we can all say that Elijah didn't leave that place alive, The bastard got what's coming to him in the end" Yang was glad that Elijah is dead in that place and hope his ghost got trap in that bunker and can't leave from the force field or the Holograms Security

"Wait, what happened to the rest of the Brotherhood who survived the attack? They may be anywhere in the waste?" Ruby pointed out, She wonders how many Brotherhood manage to make it out during the fight against the NCR

"They went into hiding Ruby... that's all I can say" Storyteller knew the whereabouts of his fellow Brotherhood members but chose to keep the knowledge to himself, The time will come when they find the place itself soon

"Beep, Beep" _(We should get going, I want to visit the inside of Vegas!)_ ED-NA said to them

"ED-NA is right, We should get going soon everyone, Our next destination is Vegas itself" Six responded, "Hey Six... I got a question to ask you first?" Ruby shyly ask of him

"Sure, What is it?" He ask her wondering what's this is about, "Well... Why do you care about the chip so much? You lost it from Benny when he left you for dead, And I wanted to ask why you wanted to hunt him down for some chip?" Ruby been wondering about this for couple of months now

Six sighs to himself and knew this would come out sooner than later, "Alright, I'll tell you. You all know that I was hired by the Mojave Express from Johnson Nash right?" He told them and they nodded, "When the chip was stolen from me, I'll admit that I was pretty pissed about it. When I signed on this type of job I attend to do it and finish it, I need to deliver that chip to the owner and then I'll leave" Six doesn't like to stay in one place for too long, While being in Vegas is a dream come true it wasn't for him. He's just a Courier who doesn't have a home anywhere

The group didn't know if Six was telling the full truth but they accept for now, Perhaps there is more to Six than they realized. But for now they are all in this together in this world, Six and the Storyteller seems to know the layout of the Mojave's map in their Pip-Boy

* * *

***Gun Runners***

They finally made it to Outer Vegas, they are outside of Vegas walls and they were about to head in the gates. But Ruby saw something on her left, She told the group to wait and see went over to a man wearing a cap with goggles, White shirt and brown baggy pants, and he looks like an Hispanic descent

"Excuse me sir? What is this place" Ruby ask the man, "This here is our compound of the Gun Runners, My name is Isaac and I been with the Gun Runners for about 5 years now. If you need weapons, ammo or armor, Talk to the Vendortron over there" He pointed to the Bot inside keeping safe of the guns and armor

"Do you know a man named Alexander, By chance?" She again ask Isaac, "Alexander? Yeah I know that prick, thinking he's all badass and shit. Why do you know him or something?" Isaac said

"Well, me and my group over there met him in the 188. He told us a little about the Gun Runners and how they keep the NCR equipment away from enemies hands, Can you tell me more about the Gun Runners and why they are helping the NCR?" Ruby wonders how the NCR mange to ask the Gun Runners to be their main suppliers for so long

"Well, we are the NCR main Suppliers because they paid us to, We are the NCR's #1 unofficial supply unit if you could believe that. If they need guns we send them guns, If they need ammo we'll send ammo, Our caravan handles the dealing created by the makers in the compound in there. Before you get to ask, I can't let you inside the factory since you seem to take an interest in our wares" Isaac can tell this girl in front of him is a weapons nut

"Many of our wares came from old U.S army base, Where many blueprints were left there and if anyone outside the Gun Runners get their hands on them then we're screwed. But that look on your eyes said that you love guns don't you?" He said and Ruby nodded since she's a weapons nut of course

"Well... The bosses out west will have my head for this, But I'll take a risk on letting you inside the compound and let you see our wares. But don't let me regret this decision kid, Out here we don't have bosses since me, the guards and workers all know what we should be doing. But I'll tell the brass out west to consider you a friend to the Gun Runners, But if any other places like the Van Graffs or Crimson Caravans ask you to revile your secret to us. Don't sell us out got it?" Isaac is making a huge risk on letting this girl in their factory, Ruby nodded before going back to her friends

"I'm allowed to go into the compound of the Gun Runners! I'm going to head inside to take a look around, You guys can do whatever and if you found a way into the Strip come find me" Ruby was about to head back to Isaac, But Yang and Coco followed her

"Need to keep my sis safe guys" Yang said to the group, "I want to see what the Gun Runners is all about, But like Rubes said, If you found the way in the Strip come get us first" Coco, Yang and Ruby went with Isaac into the compound

….

"Well, That's something you don't see everyday, The Gun Runners aren't people that lets civilians seeing them making weapons." Storyteller wrote down some note on his wrist device before following the Courier and the rest

_"The Gun Runners allowed some girl named Ruby into their factory, Now that's something you don't see everyday since the Gun Runners keep things to themselves these days. For what I seen of Ruby, She's a weapons nut that loves weapons and some kind of expert on them. Most children don't keep track on weapons since back before the wars kids were either using social media or talking to friends, But Ruby is a strange one and I got to wonder what else she's capable of._

_But that... Is a story for another day..."_

* * *

_**Done! I know this is short and all but I just gotten lazy over since Thanksgiving, And in Christmas I was spending time with my relatives over the weekends and didn't have the time to post anything.**_

_**Don't blame me when I want to post stuff, But I'll try to keep it on the level for the time being**_

_**This is Gadget916 and I'll see you later.**_


	10. The Kings

***Freeside***

"We have arrived in Freeside, This place is home of Vagrants, Garret Twins, Mick and Ralph, Van Graff's, Followers and of course... The Kings. Freeside is the only place for people who didn't have enough caps to get into the Strip, they have to go to Atomic Wrangler, It's of course has anything you need.

Booze, Comedy, Blackjack, Slot Machines... Sex, And the place is owned by the Garret twins who use work in the Strip before House removed them in unknown reasons. They gotten the old casino place in Freeside and somehow fixed the slot machines and Blackjack tables, Soon enough many of their customers all around Freeside comes right to them to play their games or have sex.

Then you have the Van Graff's... One piece of a warning though, Never mess with the Van Graff family. They don't have that "Innocent" vibes in your guts so don't joined up with them because of their black armor with high-tech weapons, Unless if your really are some hotshot or killer, then these people will open you will open arms. One of their members stole caps from the Van Graff's leader Gloria, Who was in a relationship with that same member. He killed by her brother Jean-Baptiste Cutting, for cheating on his sister. Now one, not even lover can steal from the Van Graff's

Then you have Mick and Ralphs, Local vendors in the East Side of Freeside. Mick sells guns and armor for any people looking for some armed stuff, And like he says. "Like I always say, A polite society is an armed society" Now we have Ralph, He's a junk vendor pretty much. But he also has a side-deals with people he can trust or get in goods with the Kings, He perfect his craft on Passports to fool anyone even those highly skilled on detection. He'll sell it to you for 300 caps "Hey? it's a pretty good deal kid, And your missing out on the fun"

The Followers of the Apocalypse is a group of people who rose from the Boneyard, They help people in need even if it's a enemy, Their goal is to not let civilization to reduce to ash a second time but that could also be their downfall. See, The Followers help people right? Even if their enemies hurt or attack them they still help. They are neutral and want's no part in the NCR or Legion's war and only help those in Freeside from the Legion's Invasion when the time is right.

And last we have the Kings, The Kings were part of the original tribes before they united brought to power by Mr. House himself. They took up residence in the old Elvis impersonation school, They believed it to be a place of worship due to the posters and Holodisks all of one man, whose real name couldn't be found. But was named only as "The King" but that person before the war real name is "Elvis Presley" he fought in the war in Vietnam and survived and continue his lived of "Style" in Las Vegas, that was the name before "New Vegas" took the spot" Storyteller was telling them stories about Freeside

"Hey Storyteller, not want to ask you to stop. But can you keep your stories to yourself for the time being, I don't think any of our friends even listening anymore" Six calls out since most of them didn't even listen to him

"Oh? well... okay then" Storyteller mumbles

"So, This is the home of The Kings huh?" Jaune looked at the one building in front of him, Most of the members were dress in some old flashy looks. Their hair is comb upwards, and their outfits looks to be from the 80's "Jailhouse Rocker" They were talking about some stuff, and one of them wanted Fancy Lad Snack Cake right now

"Let's head in and meet the King, If any of their members is in this building then we'll find the King as well" Six opens the door for everyone before heading in himself

***Old Elvis Impersonation School***

When they first step into the building they heard a music, It sounds like it's coming from the place itself

**(Elvis Presley - Jailhouse Rock)**

_The Warden threw a party in the country jail,_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail._

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing._

_You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_

_"Let's rock~ everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,_

_Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone._

_The Drummer boy from lllinois went crash, boom, bang_

_the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang._

_Let's Rock~ everybody, let's rock._

_Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin'_

_to the Jailhouse Rock~_

The music continue to play and most of the group likes it, It's really catchy and unique on it's own. Before they were stopped by a man who also comb his hair wearing an open up black school jacket with some number on his left

"Look what the cat drag in, If you all want to see the Kings then you have to pay the fee." Pacer told them he wanted caps from them

**(Speech 30)**"We're new to Freeside, and we wanted to pay the King our respect on founding this wonderful Freeside he created" Six used his charm on Pacer to let them threw

**(SUCCEES!) **"You know what, I like you. To many squatters around bitchin' to pay our lovely King with respect these days, Word of a warning though. the Kings isn't a group you want to mess with. If any of you dare to attack any of our brothers here then you'll be seeing me with my ding-dong here... got it" Pace shows them his trusty 10mm SMG on his waist ready to be used

They nodded their heads understanding him, "Good, Alright I'll open up the door for you. Perhaps the King will be in a good mood or maybe not" Pacer opens the door for them into what looks like an old studio hall where chairs and tables full of Beers and Sex a bit

They then spotted what look like a Cybernetic Dog, But he looked better days since his brain cells is failing. He bark at the newcomers and the King turned around and saw some sort of group wanting to meet him

"Look Rexy, New people come to see us boy" He patted his dog with care before turning back to the group, "Poor boy, he hasn't been feeling too god since I found him somewhere of the road. Now, what do you all want with me?" The King said to them

"We're looking to get into the Strip, We were wondering if you could help us with that" Ren tells him

"Maybe so, Maybe so. But in order for me to get you all into the Strip, You have to do something for me first. Call it a favor for favor since I can't trust strangers coming to my home after all." The King said to them and they nodded

"If you all willing to work with me then I need something done, There's been some new locals dress better then all squatters around here. I want you all to find out why they are here or who they are working for, Before you all head out talk with Julie Farkas at the Old Norman Fort. She'll be able to help out if you need more information" The King has given them a job, If they do this then he'll get them into the strip

* * *

"Okay, so we got our first assignment. Let's split up and meet back here in the streets, I'll take Jaune, Ren and Weiss with me on East side. While Blake, Pyrrha and Nora go the West side. Storyteller and ED-NA will head to North side, Let's do this people then we can head to the Strip" Six took command to them and they nodded, Not thinking a plan... except Weiss of course but she hold it in for now

***Team BPNV***

So Blake scouted on the West side of Freeside and spotted two locals talking to themselves with makeshift campfire in the middle, They are better dress then most citizens in Freeside who wore rags and stuff. She told her two teammates to follower her and make sure Nora don't engage them with her hammer causes her to pout at her temporally leader

"Excuse me, Are you guys from around here?" Blake ask them, She was getting some weird vibes from these guys

"No madam, We just gotten here from ou-" One of them with a baseball hat with goggles on top was hit in the head by his friend, "Excuse him, He's doesn't know what he's talking about. But I also got a question on my own, Are you guys from around here?" 2nd guy ask them sizing them up if they were locals around here

_"Shit! If they catch that if we aren't locals around here, Then our C.O is going to start questing us?!" _1st guy going threw his head on thoughts

_"He's stuttering, It looks like they are hiding something from us. But I'll act stupid for now" _Blake thought to herself since the 1st guy is rough around the edges a little on getting his cover blown

"No, We and the rest of our friends just gotten here ourselves. We know nothing about Freeside until today" Pyrrha caught on to the conversation quickly since it looks like Blake needed help on this

2nd guy looked at them again... "Okay, If you are new around here then I guess it's okay if I give this information free for you all. If you all looking for a meal but can't find it then head to the South side of Freeside behind the Atomic Wrangler and there's a door there with two guards, tell them the password "Hope" then your in" 2nd guy told them about some food and Blake and the rest left to get back to the others about the information

***Team JWR plus Six (****Bonjour)***

Six and his team head to East side of Freeside to get information about these new locals taking up residence in Freeside without the Kings consent, But Six got a better ideal and brought his team to Mick and Ralph for information and stuff

"How's it hanging guys, If your looking for guns talk to Mick." Ralph greeted them again, They are Mick and his favorite customers after all

"We need information from you and Mick, Ralph. What's been going on around these new "Locals" here" Weiss already started questing to Ralph

"Those locals? Yeah me and Mick know about them, Usually you would have to pay me caps on the information... But I'll give answer these for free. Those Locals are from the NCR and I have no idea why they are here, Of course you can't tell it's them since they aren't their standard green uniforms. But you have to judge them hard and realized they have training and deadly skilled to be squatters, I have to take some test on some history and go myself lucky. It's basically NCR test and I gotten myself a password to their residence, More of them is holding up and I thought I was going to get jumped. But when I go in there they were selling food to the squatters and there was this one women who is ordering her men to bring food to the squatters" Ralph tells them his experience on the whole thing

"One last thing, If you all go to this place their password is "Hope" hope that helps you guys out" He said to them

They left the store and gotten the information they needed, These "Locals" were from the NCR and perhaps they are soldiers in disguise, They are selling food to the squatters for some reason and gotten the password to let them in. Weiss smirk and wondering if this is too easy but Six told her to not get overrated just because Ralph given them free information

***Storyteller and ED-NA***

"So when Tandi age finally come up to her ended her life, The NCR lost it's most favorable idol and the NCR have to appointed new President from soldiers who loved and kill for them. Now we have Kimball the President and so far... he's not doing so well" Storyteller tells his stories to a few NCR soldiers who was staring at him with weird looks, They ask on about their president and he goes as far telling _Them _a story about Tandi and former presidents before Kimball himself

"You awfully know a lot of the NCR more than ourselves, Are you some sort of historian or something. Since you also revealed a lot of secret information of the NCR history who wanted them to stay quiet" 1st guy ask him since he didn't know this guy in Power Armor with an Eyebot knows about the NCR history

"Well, in the back when time. History is important and it still is since it helps us discover what remained and knowledge of the old world before it reduce to this, Like those Gragnak comic books or how Caesar turned out like he is today for those books" Storyteller said to them

"True... If Caesar hasn't discover that book like what it is today, Then the NCR wouldn't be fighting them right now. We lost a lot of good folks during the 1st battle of Hoover Dam... including my older brothers, But enough talking about them. The password to our location is "Hope" just go tell the guards to let you in with that... now I need to be alone for a moment to reflect things in the past" 2nd guy moves over to a corner and his friend came up to him and patted his back and telling him that everything is okay

With that knowledge, Storyteller and ED-NA headed back to their friends at the streets and tell them what he gotten from the NCR soldiers.

"Did you record everything I said to them, ED-NA?" He ask his Eyebot friend

"Beep, Beep" _(Yup! Just like you ask Storyteller) _ED-NA responded with happy expression

"Good, hopefully the others will have better luck then we did. Although come to think of it... have you ever wonder if there are any other universes out there? Like any other realities of Team RWBY or JNPR traveling with the Courier right about now?"

***Meanwhile in another story dimension***

"Achoo!" Ruby sneeze from her nose, standing in front of her was Six, Who told her that he isn't a Legion spy and faked his amnesia existence

"You okay there Rubes? Have all the dust in the Divide gotten into your nose or something?" Six ask her

"No, It sounds like someone was talking about me" Ruby didn't know who is talking about her behind her back, Hopefully it's Weiss who will tell her that she will say sorry to Six on being a Legion Spy

"Huh? Kinda think about it, I sometime gotten a feeling that were being played at. Like we're just pawns for some sort creator for his amusement" Six getting a feeling he's being watch in some sort of 4th wall and someone behind it is making doing this and that for no reason at all

***With Wombag1786***

"Achoo!" Wombag sneeze himself while getting his flu shot, He's was feeling under the weather since he gotten sick and recently gotten his flu shot then came home to rest up. He then feel a little better before going back to his pet project on "A Rose over a shallow grave" and was half way done before sneezing to himself

"Huh? It feels that someone is talking about me, Perhaps it was either FEV Grim or maybe Gadget concerning my health. Well, I'll tell them that I'm okay when I finish ch53 chapter first and write down author notes for my fans about my flu shots, Better to keep writing for now before releasing it and come up with new songs and ideas for Six and Ruby in the Divide" Wombag went back to his laptop (Or computer) to continue his writing before releasing ch53 chapter for A Rose over a shallow grave about Six telling Ruby the reason why he lied about his amnesia

***Back with Storyteller and ED-NA***

"...maybe I'm just confuse, But alas let's head back to them shall we" He took lead with ED-NA following him, He'll explain the best of his abilities to the mighty Courier and his friends on the information he uncovered from the NCR

* * *

***Six and Company***

So they regroup back in the same street before they left, They all explains the details of their mission and how groups of NCR soldiers is selling food to locals. Storyteller told them about the NCR beating up people who wasn't a local or favorable of the NCR which leads mix thoughts about the NCR's methods, It turns out they all gotten the same password "Hope" and it's free for them to use it for some food from the NCR

Six then told them to head over to Julie Farkas for extra information about these NCR, Maybe she knows more about them then they are

It was easy enough, Six told Julie about the soldier boys and she responded she has recently gotten goods with one of the NCR and it was a women. Her name is Major Elizabeth Kieran, If she's to reluctant to give them information then tell them that they are a friend of Julie and she'll believe them

It also turns out that Major Kieran sent an envoy to discuss distributing supplies to the King, But came back beaten to death by the King's members. Then she only gives out to squatters instead the people of Freeside since the King is looking for war instead of discussing about supplies to them

"So what's going on? Found anything related to these "Locals" in Freeside?" King said to them

"The NCR sent off-duty troopers to Freeside to hand out food supplies to the squatters, And they only serving them and not the rest of your friends" Six told him about every detail he could think off saying

"So bunch of soldier boys is handing out food to the squatters, That explains why they turned away most of my friends away." King shakes his head in disgust on the thoughts of the NCR handed out supplies to squatters instead the people of Freeside

"They also sent an envoy to discuss supplies deals for you" Blake responded

"Wait a minute, you said what?" King was surprise, since he didn't even hear about this deal at all

"The envoy unit that major Kieran, sent was beaten to death by some of your members" Weiss puts her arms to her chests while saying that, She couldn't believed that some of these immature boys attack a simple envoy about the supplies

"Huh? it looks like we gotten some misunderstanding going o- What the hell?!" King's studio door was busted open by one of his member, He sprint towards to his boss before going in front of him

"King, We got a problem! Some soldier boys is hold up at the left side of town and Pacer is hiding ducks from the bullets" He said to his boss

"What is that fool doing?! I need you all to head over there and defuse this situation, Tell them that I'll cooperate on their demands" King said to the group before they head towards the trainyard

***Trainyard***

They see a dead King member and Pacer is hiding out like a pussy underneath an old bus stop, The groups then head towards the NCR soldiers and they told them to not draw a weapon or they'll shoot on site

"What are you all doing here, This isn't a good time" Major Kieran didn't have to deal with them

"The King wants to deal with the supplies with you" Six explains it to her

"Like how he did with our envoy, No thanks. If he wants war then we'll give him war" She doesn't like it when her men comes back beaten to death, She cares about them more than any of her C.O's

"That's not him! He didn't even know about the envoy that was sent to him by you in the first place" Velvet finally speaks since she was quiet during the whole thing

"Then he should watch his back, Our envoy was almost dead because of his gang. But if the King still wish to deal with us then maybe we can work something out" They are lucky she's a forgiving person, otherwise she'll head over to the King's court and busted them down with her gun before the ammo ran dry

They head back to the King about the situation and he was impress by them, "You done a huge favor for me, Tell you what. When you all first came to me about heading to the Strip but you have to do something for me first, We'll a favor for a favor. Tell my boy Ralph about you all being friends with me and he'll give you all passports into the Strip, To this day all of you all Kings... even Queens if you count your 4 of your lovely's there" King rewarded them with Kings outfits and 200 caps for getting the job done

"Let's go get Ruby, Yang and Coco before heading to Mick and Ralph's. Then we'll head to the Strip" Six said and once again they agree

_"I have to say this journey with them is quite surprising so far, We just gotten goods with the Kings and whenever we are in Freeside. They'll protect us against dangerous types, But the fight between the NCR and Kings has stop for now... It won't be long until the Legion arise from that Dam head over here and will kill the Kings before heading the main location itself... New Vegas_

_Hope the glow to those people, Most of them are NCR citizens who came from California to waste their caps for fun. They don't know how to fight and will be easy pickings for the Legion, But the three families is to watch out for. White Glove Society, The Tops and Gomorrah is a big deal_

_But that's... a story for another day" _Storyteller wrote down notes on his computer wrist before following his new friends to the Strip itself, It's time to head inside of Mr. House's turf and experience fun of the old world... or chaos around the rivers of Colorado


End file.
